Amicizia o amore?
by algida2
Summary: Dopo sei mesi di distanza Heles e Milena si ritrovano a fare i conti con i loro sentimenti
1. Chapter 1

Non si vedevano da quasi sei mesi le aveva detto di aver accettato di uscire con Toy e lei si era allontanata: non riusciva a capire il motivo ma Heles non aveva mai accettato la sua storia con lui come lui non riusciva ad accettare la sua amicizia con Heles.  
>Erano amiche da moltissimo tempo: prima di Toy erano inseparabili. Molti pensavano che fossero una coppia forse per l'aspetto di Heles. A dire la verità loro amavano giocarci sopra: questo fino a quanto Milena non incominciò a provare strane sensazioni quando Heles la toccava, anche se le sfiorava la mano.<br>-Sei nervosa ?-  
>-Un po è tanto che non la vedo e non la sento - disse Milena un po imbarazzata era strano per lei parlare delle sue sensazioni con lui<br>Il volo di Heles era arrivato da pochi minuti e di lei ancora nemmeno l'ombra .Milena la cercava fra la folla con il cuore che le martellava nel petto. Aveva paura che fosse cambiata ,che non fosse da sola, che avesse trovato anche lei una persona speciale...Non hai il diritto di pensare così tu hai lui...pensò Milena.  
>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla sua vista : il suo cuore si fermò per un attimo sembrava diversa forse dimagrita non riusciva a capirlo.<br>- Bentornata - disse Toy in segno di rispetto -Come è stato il volo?-  
>Milena al suo fianco non riusciva a parlare<br>- E' stato lungo -fu la risposta secca di Heles non si aspettava che ci fosse anche lui.  
>Durante tutto il volo non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi come fosse stato rivederla e adesso che l'aveva rivista aveva capito che per lei non era cambiato nulla<br>Si voltò verso Milena e con un sorriso le disse -Non mi saluti? -. Milena fece un passo verso di lei e all'improvviso si ritrovò fra le sue braccia  
>-Mi sei mancata tanto- le sussurrò Heles nell'orecchio.<br>-Anche tu - rispose Milena

-Allora cosa mi racconti hai conosciuto qualcuno?- chiese Milena  
>-Bé sono stata via per sei mesi è normale che io abbia conosciuto qualcuno. Sai stare sei mesi senza parlare con qualcuno è stressante soprattutto quando l'unica persona che vorresti sentire non ti ha mai chiamato -disse Heles<br>-Non mi sembra che tu l'abbia fatto-  
>-Non ero io quella che aveva bisogno di spazio-<br>-Ma cosa ...-  
>-Lascia perdere vedo che la mia partenza per lo meno ti è servita-<br>-A cosa ti riferisci?-  
>- Siete molto uniti.-<br>-Heles non incominciare -  
>-Perché lo hai portato con te all'aeroporto?- chiese Heles a bruciapelo.<br>Milena preferì non rispondere alla sua domanda cosa doveva dirle che lui aveva insistito che da quando lei aveva saputo del suo arrivo inconsciamente lo aveva allontanato da lei  
>- La tua camera è pronta se vuoi sistemare le tue cose?-<br>- Sei sicura di volermi qui non vorrei disturbare.-  
>-Non essere stupida questa è anche casa tua-<br>-Lo ami?-  
>-Heles non...-<br>-Dimmelo- disse Heles stringendola a sé -Ho bisogno di saperlo-  
>-Cosa hai bisogno di sapere eh'? Allora inizia a spiegarmi perché te ne sei andata perché mi hai lasciato dopo quello che era successo fra noi quella sera. Perché Heles-<br>Ma lei non rispose lasciò la presa e si ritirò in camera sua lasciandola sola

_Cosa sarà successo?  
>Spero vi piaccia fatemi sapere la vostra prima impressione.<em>  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sei mesi prima...**  
>Era un mese che usciva con Toy e non riusciva a capire come mai non sentiva quella scintilla fra loro; neanche adesso mentre ballavano insieme.<br>Heles era seduta al tavolo e li osservava mentre ballavano: era insopportabile vederla tra le sue braccia.  
>-Ti va di ballare con me, questa è la nostra canzone preferita-disse Milena a Heles quando tornò al tavolo.<br>Heles si alzò e la seguì: nel momento in cui Milena mise le sue braccia intorno al suo collo, Heles avvertì una strana sensazione che la fece stringere di più a lei.  
>-Ti stai annoiando?-chiese Milena<br>-Perché me lo chiedi?-  
>-Sembravi assente seduta al tavolo.-<br>-Pensavo. -  
>-A cosa?-chiese Milena. Allora Heles si staccò un po' per guardarla negli occhi: era così bella non poteva perderla.<br>- Stavo pensando che è da molto tempo che non stiamo un po' da sole. Sei sempre con lui. -  
>- Oh! -<br>-Oh? E' solo questo che sai dire?Una vola eravamo solo tu ed io, cosa è cambiato Milena.-  
>-Niente è che avevo bisogno di spazio. Avevo bisogno di allontanarmi da ... -ma non riuscì a terminare la frase.<br>- Da cosa? Da me? E' da me che ti devi allontanare. Bé ci stai riuscendo benissimo.-si staccò da lei e stava per andarsene ma Milena la bloccò per il braccio  
>- No, aspetta Heles non era quello che volevo dire -<br>- No, ma lo hai detto- e se ne andò

Quella sera nessuno delle due riusciva a dormire, non avevano mai litigato prima ma, da quando c'era Toy, sembrava che non facevano altro.  
>Heles andò in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.<br>-Non dormi?- chise Milena seduta nel buio sul divano  
>-Ehi mi hai spaventato!-<br>- Scusa. -disse Milena abbassando lo sguardo  
>Heles si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lei - Che stai facendo qui al buio. Perché non sei a letto?-<br>-Non riesco a dormire.-dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò -Cosa ci sta succedendo Heles?-  
>-Cosa vuoi dire ?-<br>-Io avverto che qualcosa è cambiato e non dire di no perché so che lo avverti anche tu . -  
>-Forse è Toy che ha fatto cambiare tutto-<br>- Tu credi. Secondo te la nostra amicizia è così debole che basta un ragazzo per rovinare tutto?-  
>-Non è quello che volevo dire-<br>-Allora cosa?-  
>-Senti mi fa male vederti con lui - disse Heles e poi si alzò.<br>-Aspetta, non andare via - disse Milena afferrandola per la mano.  
>Heles si voltò per guardarla negli occhi e non fu capace di fermarsi, si abbassò e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lei.<br>Tutto andava così veloce: un attimo prima era in piedi per andarsene e l'attimo dopo era attaccata alla sua bocca, con le mani su tutto il suo corpo.  
>- Heles ... - sussurrò Milena<br>-Mi dispiace non so cosa ... - disse Heles  
>-Non ti ho detto di fermarti- rispose Milena prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e attirandola in un nuovo bacio.<br>Le due erano ormai sdraiate sul divano mentre continuavano a baciarsi e a toccarsi quando squillò il telefono.  
>-Non rispondere - sussurrò Milena. Aveva dimenticato che c'era la segreteria così rimase pietrificata quando i loro gemiti furono interrotti dalla voce di Toy<br>-Sono io volevo solo sapere come stai, mi sei sembrata strana questa sera. Bé forse dormi ti chiamerò domani.  
>-Mi dispiace -cercò di dire ma era già tardi: Heles si era già rifugiata in camera sua.<p>

La mattina dopo quando si svegliò Milena trovò un biglietto con scritto:  
><em>Parto per un viaggio credo che tu abbia bisogno di stare un po' da sola.<br>Chiamami quando avrai capito cosa vuoi veramente.  
>Aspetto una tua chiamata. A presto<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Quando si svegliò, le ci volle qualche minuto per capire dove si trovava. Era stata lontano sei mesi e ora era strano per lei ritrovarsi nel suo letto. In questi sei mesi si era sempre chiesta come sarebbe stato il suo ritorno a casa, lo aveva sempre immaginato con una svolta nel suo rapporto con Milena. Poi, quando passarono i mesi, capì che forse si era immaginato tutto; lei non provava la stessa cosa.  
>Aveva avuto la conferma all'aeroporto: vederla con lui le aveva chiarito le idee.<br>Heles si alzò e andò in bagno per farsi una doccia. Quando uscì dal bagno, andò in cucina per una tazza di caffè.  
>Milena era seduta mentre scriveva un messaggio sul suo telefono.<br>-Buongiorno. -disse Heles mentre riempiva la sua tazza di caffè.  
>-Buongiorno. Come hai dormito?- chiese Milena senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Bene. -  
>-Hai progetti per oggi?-<br>-Sono arrivata ieri mi spieghi che progetti dovrei avere?- rispose Heles infastidita dal suo atteggiamento distaccato. Credeva forse di avere il lusso di essere arrabbiata con lei?  
>-Non hai bisogno di essere così scontrosa. Volevo solo chiederti se ti va di venire con me nel pomeriggio, vado a casa di Bunny. Credevo ti facesse piacere rivedere le altre. –<br>-Scusa. -  
>- Bé io ora vado, fammi sapere se vuoi venire. -<br>-Esci?Dove vai?- chiese Heles.  
>-Ho un appuntamento con… . - Milena non sapeva se dirlo o no. Aveva paura che si sarebbe arrabbiata. In fin dei conti Heles non aveva accettato la sua storia con Toy.<br>-Puoi dire il suo nome. –  
>-Senti Heles non mi va di litigare. -disse Milena guardandola per la prima volta negli occhi. Sembrava così triste, non l'aveva mai vista così.<br>-Ho capito. Vai divertiti, ci vediamo dopo. -  
>-Grazie. - disse mentre si avvicinava a lei. La abbracciò e le sussurrò: -Sono contenta che sei tornata.- e poi uscì.<p>

-Aspetti da molto?- gli chiese Milena  
>-No - rispose Toy abbracciandola. Milena si sentiva sicura fra le sue braccia ma c'era qualcosa che non andava. Aveva abbracciato Heles e le era sembrato di sciogliersi; con Toy, invece, non era successo niente.<br>Che cosa stava facendo? Non poteva pensare a lei mentre era con lui. Doveva fare qualcosa per togliersela dalla mente e senza pensarci due volte prese il volto di Toy tra le mani e lo baciò.  
>Fu un bacio dolce e delicato: era sempre così con lui, non riusciva a sentire la stessa passione che provava con lei.<br>Toy si staccò e la fissò negli occhi.  
>-Stai bene?Sembri preoccupata. -<br>"Si sto bene, ho solo bisogno di te per cancellare lei dalla mia mente" avrebbe voluto dire ma si limitò ad annuire.  
>Toy allora la afferrò per mano e la condusse in auto. Erano diretto a casa dei genitori di Milena.<br>-Ciao mamma come ti senti?-chiese Milena  
>-Sto bene tesoro. Ti aspettavo ieri, perché non sei venuta?Tuo padre avrebbe voluto salutarti prima di partire. -<br>-Lo so e mi dispiace ma ho avuto da fare. -  
>-Siamo andati all'aeroporto per prendere Heles. E' tornata. -si intromise Toy. Non sapeva per quale motivo ma sembrava che Milena lo volesse nascondere alla madre.<br>-Oh capisco. Frequenti ancora quella ragazza?Credevo che adesso che esci con Toy.  
>-Mamma per favore basta. Ti ho già detto un sacco di volte che lei è mia amica e non m'interessa cosa pensi. - rispose Milena allarmata.<br>Sulla stanza scese un silenzio. I genitori di Milena non avevano mai condiviso la scelta della figlia di abbandonare la sua casa per vivere in un appartamento con Heles. Soprattutto il padre, aveva sempre sospettato che Heles provava dei sentimenti per la figlia, e non lo accettava.  
>Ecco perché lei non poteva dare voce ai suoi sentimenti, aveva troppa paura di perdere tutto. Era molto legata ai suoi genitori. Dopo Heles, erano le persone più importanti della sua vita.<p>

-Non mi hai mai detto che i tuoi non accettano Heles.- disse Toy in auto mentre si dirigevano a casa di Bunny.  
>-Non credo che la cosa ti riguardi.- rispose Milena<br>-Perché non la accettano?-  
>-Non accettano il suo modo di vivere. Sai lei vive alla giornata e poi lei è così libera. Non la ferma nessuno.- rispose Milena con uno sguardo sognante.<br>-Sei molto legata a lei, vero?-  
>-Perché me lo chiedi. -<br>- Milena io c'ero quando è partita; ho visto come sei stata male. -  
>-Hai ragione, siamo molto legate. -<br>- Beh mi piacerebbe conoscerla meglio. -  
>-Grazie, io lo so che lo fai per me; grazie di cuore.- disse Milena mentre Toy parcheggiò l'auto.<br>-Non devi ringraziarmi, lo faccio perché ti amo. -disse e poi la baciò. Milena si appoggiò allo schienale mentre Toy continuava a baciarla.  
>Lei incominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli, mentre Toy cercava di mettere le mani sotto la camicetta. Quando furono interrotti da un bussare al finestrino.<br>-Non dovreste farlo in pubblico. -disse Heles mentre guardava Milena negli occhi.  
>-Che ci fai tu qui?- chiese Toy<br>-Ho appuntamento con Milena. Ti conviene scendere siamo già in ritardo.-.  
>-Non mi avevi detto che avevi un appuntamento con lei. -disse Toy<br>-Veramente io non avevo nessun -  
>-Ti muovi?-<br>-Sarà meglio che vai. Vieni da me stasera?-  
>-No serata tra donne. Mi dispiace. -<br>Prima di scendere dall'auto Milena baciò Toy. Heles non poteva sopportarlo.  
>-Perché lo hai baciato?-chiese Heles prima di bussare.<br>-Cosa?Ho sentito bene?-  
>-Vuoi forse provocarmi?Stai facendo questo per punirmi?-<br>-Ma a cosa ti riferisci?-  
>- Quella sera ti ho detto che mi fa male vederti con lui e tu che fai?Lo baci davanti a me?-.<br>-Sei andata via Heles, hai perso ogni diritto di parlare. -  
>"Ma non ho perso il diritto di amarti" pensò Heles,ma preferì non dar voce ai suoi pensieri.<p>Ecco un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia.  
>Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo.<br>Continuate a seguirmi.  
>A presto <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

La riunione a casa di Bunny era andata bene: avevano parlato e si erano divertite molto. Anche Heles, che nell'ultimo anno era sembrata sempre triste e turbata, si era rilassata. Fino a quando non aveva scoperto che la madre di Milena era gravemente malata. Era rimasta scioccata dalla notizia, non sapeva come comportarsi. Da un lato era triste perché sapeva che Milena doveva soffrire molto, ma dall'altro lato era arrabbiata perché non le aveva detto nulla. Una volta si sarebbe rifugiata tra le sue braccia e insieme avrebbero affrontato la situazione. Ora però c'era Toy nella sua vita. Solo adesso capiva perché Milena era così legata a lui. L'aveva aiutata ad affrontare la situazione.  
>-Milena sei sveglia?Ho bisogno di parlare con te?Posso entrare?-.<br>Heles aspettò qualche secondo ma nessuna risposta.  
>-Lo so che sei sveglia. Io entro- e aprì la porta.<br>Milena era sdraiata sul suo letto con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Quando Heles si sedette sul letto, Milena si tolse le cuffie.  
>-Ehi!Che ci fai qui?- chiese Milena<br>-Ho bisogno di parlare con te. - disse Heles guardandola negli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo così triste. Non l'aveva mai vista così.  
>-Perché non mi hai chiamato, sarei tornata. Lo sai questo, vero?-<br>Milena non rispose alla domanda, non sapeva cosa dire.  
>-Guardami Milena e rispondi alla domanda. Lo sai, vero? Sai che non ti avrei mai abbandonato se avessi saputo. -<br>- Lo so. E' per questo motivo che non ti ho detto niente. - rispose Milena.  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?-<br>-Se tu fossi tornata, avresti solo complicato di più la situazione.-  
>-Spiegati meglio. - disse Heles in tono dolce.<br>-Quella sera Heles è successo qualcosa di grande fra noi. Io avevo paura. Era tutto così nuovo per me. C'era Toy nella mia vita, poi quel bacio; ero così confusa. - dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò – sai, io quella sera, avevo preso una decisione; però tu sei andata via. Mi sentivo così sola. -  
>-E hai pensato bene di sostituirmi con lui. - disse con sarcasmo.<br>-Cerca di capire, lui era lì, quando ho saputo di mia madre, lui era lì con me. Era lì per me. Tu non c'eri. Io avevo bisogno di te, ma tu eri andata via. -  
>Milena aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Non riusciva a spigarle cosa aveva provato.<br>-Non piangere, posso capire. – disse Heles mentre le asciugava le lacrime dal viso.  
>-Ora dimmi, come sta tua madre adesso?-<br>-Adesso è stabile, ma il suo cuore è ancora debole. Dobbiamo aspettare che si riprenda e poi dovrà essere operata.-.  
>-E come sta tuo padre?-<br>-Lo conosci non manifesta i suoi sentimenti, ma è distrutto. -  
>-E lui ti è stato di aiuto?- chiese Heles<br>-Cosa vuoi sapere?-  
>-Voglio solo sapere se ha saputo aiutarti. -<br>- Heles lui è una persona speciale. Mi è stato vicino, ogni giorno.-  
>-Lo hai presentato a tuo padre?-<br>Milena non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda. Non poteva dirle che suo padre era innamorato di Toy. Lo considerava l'uomo adatto alla figlia.  
>Heles percepì il disagio di Milena e capì tutto.<br>-Lui lo adora, vero?-  
>Milena percepì la tristezza nella voce di Heles. Non le sembrava vero: Heles la donna più forte e determinata che avesse mai incontrata, ora si mostrava a lei fragile e vulnerabile. Questa cosa la faceva stare male, soprattutto perché era stata lei a ridurla così.<br>-Mi dispiace- sussurrò Milena con un nodo in gola.  
>-Non dire niente. -disse senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>- Heles, io – e incominciò a piangere. Heles non poteva vederla così. Con uno scattò la attirò verso di lei e la abbracciò.  
>-Shhh! Sono qui adesso. Possiamo aggiustare tutto. -<br>-E' tardi ormai! E' tardi Heles. Abbiamo rovinato tutto. - singhiozzava tra le sue braccia.  
>Heles allora si allontanò un po' per guardarla negli occhi e le chiese:<br>-Tu lo ami? Io mi faccio da parte. Devi solo dirmi se lo ami. -  
>-Non si può amare due persone contemporaneamente, Heles. E' impossibile. - disse Milena timidamente.<br>Non sapeva come, ma era riuscita a dirlo. Anche se non direttamente le aveva confessato il suo amore.  
>Heles le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice e le sussurrò – Ho aspettato questo momento da tanto tempo. Troppo tempo.- poi la baciò. Fu un bacio carico di amore, non come il loro primo bacio dettato dalla passione. Era un bacio d'amore.<br>Quando si staccarono, erano entrambe scioccate dalle sensazioni provate. Heles appoggiò la fronte su quella di Milena e disse – Che facciamo adesso?-.  
>-Non lo so. - rispose Milena.<br>-Sarà meglio dormirci su, ne parleremo domani. -  
>-Ti sei pentita?- chiese Milena.<br>- No. - rispose Heles e la baciò di nuovo  
>-Io vorrei fare molto di più ma non possiamo. Non sei libera. - le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.<br>-Non andartene. Resta con me. - disse Milena attirandola a sé.  
>-Non tentarmi. Credimi è meglio così. - disse Heles dandole un bacio sulla fronte.<br>-Ma – cercò di protestare Milena.  
>-Ora vado cerca di dormire.- disse Heles.<br>-Notte Heles.- disse Milena  
>-Notte - rispose Heles mentre si diresse alla porta.<br>Entrambe sapevano che non avrebbero dormito per niente.

Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia  
>aspetto il vostro parere.<br>Grazie 


	5. Chapter 5

La mattina seguente Milena si era alzata molto presto. Non faceva altro che pensare alla sua situazione: voleva stare con Heles ma non poteva lasciare Toy. Non era giusto, lui la aveva aiutata e ora lei non poteva fargli del male. Tantomeno voleva farlo a Heles. Come aveva fatto a cacciarsi in una situazione del genere?  
>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da due braccia che le circondarono la vita.<br>-Come hai dormito?- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.  
>A quel contatto Milena s'irrigidì e cercò di staccarsi.<br>Heles capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava e disse – Cosa c'è che non va?-.  
>-Niente. E' solo che –<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Non possiamo farlo Heles. Io non posso fargli questo. -<br>-Questo, cosa? Io non ti sto dicendo mica di tradirlo. -  
>-No, ma mi vuoi spingere a lasciarlo. -<br>-Spingere? Credevo che lo volessi anche tu. - disse Heles incredula  
>-E cosa te lo fa pensare. -<br>-Ieri sera c'eri anche tu quando mi hai chiesto di restare, o sbaglio?Che cosa credi fosse successo se fossi rimasta?-  
>-Senti Heles, le cose mi sono sfuggite di mano. Io non so come comportarmi. - disse Milena accarezzandole il braccio.<br>-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di baciarmi. Prima di dirmi di amarmi. - scattò Heles allontanando il braccio.  
>-Io almeno, ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo. - disse Milena con aria di sfida.<br>-E' questo il tuo problema?Lui ti dice di amarti, mentre io no. –  
>Che cosa stava facendo?Invece di cercare di spiegarle il perché del suo comportamento, la stava accusando ingiustamente. Non sapeva come rimediare: Heles era davvero arrabbiata. Senza nemmeno pensarci Milena si avvicinò a Heles e le accarezzò il viso.<br>-Non toccarmi. - quasi urlò Heles spingendo la sua mano lontano dal viso.  
>Non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo con lei, era sembrata così coinvolta l'altra sera e adesso.<br>- Heles cerca di capire, ho bisogno di tempo. Non posso lasciarlo da un giorno all'altro. -

Si era rifiutata di sentire spiegazioni. Non aveva la forza di affrontare tutto questo. Non poteva vederla ancora tra le sue braccia, dopo tutto quello che era successo tra loro. Milena l'aveva accusata di essere egoista, di pensare solo a se stessa. Forse aveva ragione. Del resto lei era stata via per sei mesi ed era normale che lei si fosse aggrappata a qualcun altro. Anche lei aveva trovato un'altra persona, anche se il sentimento che le legava era diverso.  
>Quando quella sera tornò a casa, non si aspettava minimamente di trovarselo sui gradini di casa.<br>-Ti stavo aspettando. - disse Toy mentre si alzò.  
>-Lei non è con me. Se bussi, ti apre. - disse Heles.<br>-Lo so, volevo parlare con te. Da solo. -  
>-Cosa vuoi?-<br>-Lo so che io non ti piaccio, io non ti chiedo di accettarmi, ma io sto con Milena e vuoi o non vuoi dovremmo incontrarci spesso. Quindi, per il suo bene, ti chiedo una tregua. Non ha bisogno di altri pensieri.-  
>-Non ho mica bisogno che tu mi dica come comportarmi. Non con lei. Io la conosco molto meglio di te. -<br>-Forse hai ragione, ma ricordati che sei mesi sono lunghi. Si può cambiare in sei mesi, lo sai?-  
>Certo che lo sapeva. Sei mesi fa non avrebbero mai litigato in quel modo. Sei mesi fa Toy non sarebbe stato un ostacolo fra loro. Se solo sei mesi fa avesse avuto il coraggio di dar voce ai suoi sentimenti, adesso non si troverebbe in questa situazione.<p>

Era trascorsa quasi una settimana da quel giorno e ancora non si parlavano. Milena continuava la sua storia con Toy, mentre Heles sembrava passiva alla cosa. In un paio di occasioni si era addirittura fermata a parlare con lui e la cosa infastidiva non poco Milena.  
>Quel pomeriggio Milena era occupata in cucina per preparare la cena, poiché Toy doveva cenare con loro. All'improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta e Milena, senza pensarci due volte andò ad aprire.<br>Dall'altro lato della porta c'era una ragazza molto carina. Aveva grandi occhi neri e capelli lunghi, dello stesso colore degli occhi.  
>-C'è Heles?Sono una sua amica. Tu devi essere Milena. Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Sabri.- disse la ragazza in tono gentile.<br>Chi è questa e perché sta cercando Heles, subito pensò Milena.  
>Sembrava non avesse ascoltato neanche una parola che la ragazza disse. Non faceva altro che chiedersi perché Heles non le avesse parlato di quella ragazza. Milena era come in trance, non riusciva a connettere il suo cervello. Anche quando arrivò Heles e salutò la nuova ragazza in modo molto affettuoso, Milena sembrava assente. L'unica cosa che poteva fare per conoscere quella ragazza e le circostanze che l'hanno avvicinata a Heles, era solo invitarla a cena. Così senza pensarci due volte si ritrovò a dire – Perché non ti fermi a cena con noi?-.<br>Sabri accettò volentieri, mentre la cosa preoccupava molto Heles. Se la conosceva bene, aveva in mente qualcosa.  
>Heles e Sabri si sistemarono in salotto, mentre Toy era in cucina con Milena che stava preparando le ultime cose.<br>-Ti senti bene?- chiese Toy avvicinandosi e abbracciandola.  
>-Sto bene- rispose Milena senza guardarlo negli occhi.<br>-Sembra carina.- disse Toy mentre la baciava sul collo.  
>-Ti piace?- chiese Milena staccandolo dal suo collo.<br>-Non ho detto questo. Stavo solo pensando che sembrano molto affiatate. -  
>-Cosa stai insinuando?- disse Milena allarmata.<br>-Sei gelosa?- le sussurrò Toy nell'orecchio.  
>-Non essere stupido.- disse Milena a disagio. Non poteva essere così trasparente nei suoi sentimenti.<br>-Bene, allora ora mi puoi dare l'onore di un bacio? Non mi hai ancora salutato bene.- Disse Toy mentre si abbassava per posare le sue labbra su quelle di Milena. Milena si lasciò andare a quel bacio e non si oppose quando Toy allungò la mano sotto la maglietta.  
>All'improvviso la porta si aprì e Heles si ritrovò di fronte a una scena che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.<p>

Come reagirà Heles alla vista di Milena tra le braccia di Toy?  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo, aspetto la vostra opinione.<br>Grazie


	6. Chapter 6

Heles e Sabri erano sedute sul divano in salotto. Per Heles era strano trovarsi in casa sua a parlare con lei. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di rivederla. Aveva incontrato Sabri durante il suo viaggio. All'inizio non le era piaciuta per niente; ma poi, conoscendola meglio, aveva cambiato idea. Durante l'ultimo mese del suo viaggio aveva parlato con Sabri del suo rapporto con Milena, ed era stata proprio lei a convincerla a tornare.  
>-Avevi proprio ragione, è davvero bella. - disse Sabri<br>Heles a quell'affermazione non sapeva come rispondere. Quasi per caso si era ritrovata a parlare di Milena con lei, e in pochi giorni aveva subito capito cosa univa queste due donne.  
>-Parlami di te. Come mai sei qui?- le chiese Heles sperando di cambiare argomento.<br>-Dovevo incontrare degli amici, così ho deciso di farti un saluto.- dopo un attimo di silenzio – Allora sei riuscita a dirle come ti senti. -  
>-Non proprio. -<br>-Cosa significa non proprio. -  
>-Beh ci siamo baciate. -<br>- E-  
>-Lei ha lui adesso. Io non so cosa fare. -<br>- Heles non devi arrenderti. -  
>-Sarà meglio andare di là questo discorso si sta facendo troppo serio. E poi non dobbiamo parlare dei miei problemi, pensiamo a goderci la serata.- Così dicendo si alza per andare in cucina.<br>Quando aprì la porta, non era preparata alla scena che si pose davanti ai suoi occhi. Milena che baciava Toy e si lasciava toccare. Com'era possibile: era tra le sue braccia a pochi metri di distanza da lei. Perché le stava facendo questo.  
>Poteva capire il fatto di non volerlo lasciare, ma spassarsela con lui sotto i suoi occhi, non poteva proprio sopportarlo.<br>Senza pensare a quello che stava per fare, si avvicinò a loro due e prese Toy per il colletto della camicia. Lo strattonò fino a incastrarlo al muro.  
>- Heles fermati, che stai facendo? - Milena era in preda al panico non sapeva cosa fare.<br>-Cosa volevi fare, eh?- disse Heles con aria minacciosa.  
>-Stavo solo baciando la mia ragazza.- rispose Toy<br>-Ah sì. E con quale diritto?-  
>-Guarda che l'ha voluto anche lei. -<br>In quell'istante Sabri entrò in cucina e vide Heles ancora attaccata a Toy.  
>- Heles che stai facendo. Lascialo andare. - disse Sabri in tono gentile mentre le accarezzava il braccio.<br>-Tu lo volevi?- chiese rivolgendosi a Milena.  
>Milena non rispose, abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Ho capito. - disse Heles mentre lo lasciava andare – Mi dispiace ho frainteso. -  
>- Heles aspetta. - disse Milena mentre cercava di toccarla dove pochi minuti fa l'aveva toccata Sabri.<br>L'effetto di quel tocco fu completamente diverso. Il tocco di Milena le fece bruciare la pelle e questo fatto non le piaceva affatto. Come riusciva a farle quest'effetto anche dopo averla vista tra le braccia di un altro.  
>-Non toccarmi. - le ringhiò e la allontanò.<br>A quel punto Sabri si avvicinò e mise la sua mano in quella di Heles. Quel gesto non passò inosservato agli occhi di Milena. Era la seconda volta che la respingeva mentre accettava il tocco di quell'altra. Milena cercò di avvicinarsi a Heles ma Sabri la bloccò.  
>-Credo che sia meglio se la lasci in pace. Hai fatto abbastanza.- le disse Sabri lanciandole uno sguardo di sfida.<p>Durante tutta la cena Milena non aveva detto una parola. Lo sguardo che le aveva lanciato Sabri le aveva fatto capire che provava qualcosa per Heles. Anche adesso seduta di fronte ad Heles percepiva lo sguardo di Sabri su di sé. Al contrario Heles non faceva altro che evitarla.<br>-Ehi ci sei? Sembri distante. - Dopo l'episodio in cucina Milena era diventata distante. L'unica cosa che voleva fare era mandare tutti a casa per restare da sola con Heles. Aveva bisogno di chiederle scusa, non avrebbe mai dovuto comportarsi così. La cosa che più voleva era allontanarla da quella ragazza.  
>Quando Heles si alzò per prendere un po' d'acqua, Milena senza pensarci due volte la seguì.<br>-L'acqua è in frigo.- Heles saltò al suono della sua voce. Si era rifugiata in cucina, con la scusa dell'acqua, perché non sopportava più la tensione che c'era intorno al tavolo.  
>-Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo.- disse Heles senza voltarsi.<br>Aveva una voglia matta di abbracciarla e appoggiare la testa sulle sue spalle. In questi giorni aveva capito che voleva stare con lei, che aveva bisogno di lei. C'era solo un problema: fra meno di un mese Toy doveva assumere un incarico imporante nell'azienda di famigli e non poteva lasciarlo adesso. Aveva paura di rovinare tutto e non poteva fargli questo. Forse Heles avrebbe capito e l'avrebbe aspettata.  
>-Ho bisogno di parlare con te. Ti devo chiedere scusa per quello –<br>-Non mi devi niente se è quello che volevi fare. -  
>-Non parlare così. Lasciami spiegare. -<br>Vedendo che Heles non reagiva, Milena si lasciò sopraffare dalla rabbia e disse – La tua amica sembra che mi odi. Cosa le hai detto di me. -  
>-Lascia Sabri fuori da tutto questo. -<br>-E perché? Lo sai vero che lei prova qualcosa per te. -  
>-Questi non sono affari tuoi. -<br>-Non puoi parlarmi così. - sussurrò Milena. Non si era mai rivolta a lei con quel tono brusco.  
>-Posso e come. Dal momento che ti baci con lui. -<br>- Heles, per favore, guardami. Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato. Sembra che io non faccia altro ultimamente, ma credimi non avrei mai voluto farti del male. -  
>-Sarà meglio tornare di là. - disse Heles mentre prendeva la bottiglia dell'acqua.<br>Quando Heles le passò accanto, Milena la afferrò per il braccio e la fece girare verso di lei. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, le mise una mano dietro la nuca e la attirò verso di lei. I loro visi erano vicinissimi.  
>Heles sentiva il suo cuore battere fortissimo e giurava di poter sentire anche quello di Milena. Voleva tanto baciarla ma non poteva essere sempre lei a prendere l'iniziativa.<br>Come se l'avesse letta nel pensiero Milena appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Heles.  
>Heles sentiva le gambe deboli. Com'era possibile che avesse quest'effetto su di lei. Lei era innamorata di questa donna. Forse la amava da sempre e non poteva perderla. Nel momento stesso che Milena appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, aveva capito che non poteva perderla. Non poteva rinunciare a lei. Non poteva e non voleva.<p>

Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni. spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.  
>Ancora grazie.<br> 


	7. Chapter 7

PS ho deciso di riprendere l'ultima parte del capitolo precedente per non spezzre il lettura.

Quando Heles le passò accanto, Milena la afferrò per il braccio e la fece girare verso di lei. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, le mise una mano dietro la nuca e la attirò verso di lei. I loro visi erano vicinissimi.  
>Heles sentiva il suo cuore battere fortissimo e giurava di poter sentire anche quello di Milena. Voleva tanto baciarla ma non poteva essere sempre lei a prendere l'iniziativa.<br>Come se l'avesse letta nel pensiero Milena appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Heles.  
>Heles sentiva le gambe deboli, com'era possibile che avesse quest'effetto su di lei. Lei era innamorata di questa donna. Forse la amava da sempre e non poteva perderla. Nel momento stesso che Milena appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, aveva capito che non poteva perderla. Non poteva rinunciare a lei. Non poteva e non voleva.<br>Dopo un primo momento di esitazione, Heles si lasciò andare al bacio. Anche se in fondo sapeva che stava sbagliando, che non poteva mostrarsi così debole, non riuscì a respingerla. Aveva capito, che per far valere i suoi sentimenti, doveva essere più combattiva. Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, erano entrambe sconvolte dalla passione che le aveva coinvolte.  
>Le due si fissarono per quello che sembrava un'eternità. Nel suo sguardo, Heles lo vide, lei provava lo stesso sentimento. Era così bella con quello sguardo. Heles appoggiò la fronte su quella di Milena e chiudendo gli occhi disse:<br>-Lo sai che non puoi continuare così? Non puoi prenderti gioco di me. Non puoi farmi ancora del male. -  
>-Apri gli occhi Heles. Guardami e dimmi cosa vedi nei miei occhi. Una volta riuscivi a capirlo. -<br>Ma Heles non lo fece. Aveva paura di non riuscirlo a fare. In realtà aveva paura di leggere quello che voleva leggere. Già l'altra volta aveva letto un qualcosa e com'era finita? Si era completamente sbagliata. Dopo questo bacio aveva bisogno di più sicurezze.  
>Heles per favore, dammi un'altra possibilità. Ho bisogno di parlarti. -<br>Heles aprì gli occhi e fu sollevata nel vedere che la passione che c'era prima era stata sostituita con un qualcosa di diverso. Non voleva illudersi ma era sicura che fosse il suo stesso sentimento.  
>Heles sei per caso annegata? Ma cosa sta succedendo?- chiese Sabri nel vedere le due donne così vicine.<br>-Arriviamo subito. - disse Heles non volendo interrompere quel momento.  
>-Vi ricordo che lui è nella stanza accanto- disse Sabri con disprezzo.<br>A quella frase Milena s'irrigidì e fu completamente infastidita dalla faccia tosta di Sabri.  
>-Mi vuoi spiegare qual è il tuo problema?- chiese Milena indispettita<br>Sabri fece un mezzo sorriso e disse -beh quella che ha un problema, non sono certo io, mia cara. -  
>-Adesso basta. Sabri ti ho detto di andare, vai!- disse Heles.<br>Sabri allora fu costretta a lasciare la cucina ma prima lanciò uno sguardo di disprezzo nei confronti di Milena.  
>-Vai pure tu. Io arrivo fra un po'. - disse Heles mentre si allontanava da lei.<br>-Promettimi che il nostro discorso non finisce qui. - sussurrò Milena.

Il resto della serata trascorse senza intoppi. La lunga assenza delle due fu giustificata da Sabri, con stupore di Milena, da una bottiglia rotta. Heles era sembrata ancora più distante di prima, e la cosa preoccupava molta Milena. Quando venne il momento di salutarsi Milena con disinvoltura evitò di baciare Toy sulla bocca, porgendogli la guancia. Lui rimase un po' sorpreso ma non disse nulla. Al contrario Heles e Sabri si scambiarono un caloroso abbraccio e la cosa infastidì Milena.  
>Quando rimasero sole, cadde un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuno delle due sapeva come affrontare l'argomento. Erano entrambe sedute sul divano.<br>-Perché non mi hai mai parlato di lei?- chiese Milena in un fil di voce. Non riusciva a capire il perché le aveva nascosto la presenza di Sabri. Forse l'aveva fatto perché non aveva il coraggio di dirle cosa c'era tra le due. Questo pensiero la turbava.  
>-C'è stato qualcosa fra voi?-<br>- Cos'é questa una scenata?Sei gelosa di lei?- chiese Heles.  
>-Rispondimi per favore. Tu sai tutto di me. E' una domanda semplice. C'è stato qualcosa fra voi?-<br>-Hai fatto l'amore con lui?- domandò Heles di scatto.  
>-Cosa c'entra questo adesso?- sussurrò Milena, abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata.<br>-Hai detto che so tutto di te. Beh ti sbagli questo non lo so-  
>-Heles non-<br>-Non faccio altro che rivedere quella scena. Lui ti stava toccando. Questo significa solo una cosa. – dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò -Milena, per una volta sii sincera con me. Ho bisogno di saperlo. -  
>-Cosa cambia. Vuoi avere una buona scusa per allontanarmi da te? Non farci questo Heles. Te lo chiedo per favore Heles.-<br>-Sai una cosa, mi hai già risposto. -  
>Come faceva a dirle che era successo quando aveva saputo della malattia della madre. Si sentiva così sola quella sera, che le era sembrato giusto lasciarsi andare. Quando il giorno dopo si era svegliata tra le sue braccia, si sentiva così in colpa.<br>-Mi dispiace. - riuscì a dire Milena. Non poteva parlare sentiva un groppo alla gola. Mai avrebbe immaginato di essere capace di ferire la persona più importante della sua vita.  
>-Fra me e lei non c'è stato niente d'importante. Solo un bacio.-<br>-Anche tra noi c'è stato solo un bacio.- sussurrò Milena.  
>-Non è la stessa cosa. Con te è diverso. -<br>-Se lo dici tu. - disse Milena con sarcasmo.  
>Heles si girò verso di lei per guardarla dritta negli occhi. Lei stava dubitando di lei e questo solo per la presenza di Sabri?<br>-Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti, capito? Tu sei importante per me. Forse l'unica cosa che conti per me. - disse Heles con gli occhi incollati ai suoi.  
>Il tono e le parole di Heles la fecero emozionare. Era la prima volta che Heles si apriva a lei. Non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. Si coprì il volto con le mani e incominciò a singhiozzare.<br>-Perdonami, ti prego non odiarmi. Lo so di ferirti Heles ma- i singhiozzi le impedivano di continuare.  
>Heles la afferrò e la strinse forte. Milena nascose il suo viso nel collo di Heles e sussurrò – Non avrei mai voluto farti del male. La situazione mi è sfuggita di mano. - e continuava a piangere.<br>-Ti prego non piangere. - disse mentre le accarezzava i capelli – Possiamo sempre sistemare tutto. Basta decidere cosa fare. - Le faceva male vederla così. Per lei era disposta anche a farsi da parte. Però doveva sentirlo dire da lei. Se Milena voleva continuare la sua farsa con Toy, lei si sarebbe fatta da parte.  
>Milena poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Heles, alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi e disse – E' te che voglio, ma- Heles, però non le diede l'opportunità di finire la frase: catturò le sue labbra in un bacio.<br>In quel momento non le importava di nessun ma, Milena le aveva appena detto di aver scelto lei e non poteva pensare a nessun'altra cosa. Continuava a baciarla, non sapeva questo dove le avrebbe portate ma ora era pronta per affrontare qualsiasi decisione.

Ecco un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia.  
>Grazie ancora per le recensioni, continuate ancora così.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

Heles non riusciva a staccarsi da lei. Aveva aspettato questo momento da troppo tempo. Fin da quando l'aveva vista la prima volta, era rimasta colpita.  
>Milena cercò di approfondire il bacio spingendosi verso di lei. Allungò la mano per accarezzarle i capelli: era così innamorata di lei che non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarlo.<br>Quando si staccarono, si fissarono negli occhi. Heles prese il volto di Milena con entrambe le mani e disse.  
>– Ho sognato questo momento da tanto tempo-.<br>-Mi sei mancata tanto in questi mesi. Ho avuto paura di averti perso. - sussurrò Milena  
>-Basta pensare al passato. Pensiamo al presente, pensiamo a noi. - disse Heles.<br>Era così stanca di soffrire e di vederla soffrire. Era il momento di pensare solo a loro due.  
>Milena notò lo sguardo perso di Heles e non poté far almeno di sorridere – A cosa pensi?-.<br>-Niente in particolare. -  
>-Non mentirmi. Sai che con me non puoi farlo. - disse Milena mentre si spostò sulle sue gambe mettendosi cavalcioni.<br>-Parlami Heles. Parla con me. Dimmi cosa ti preoccupa. Io sono qui per te. - disse Milena con dolcezza, mentre le accarezza il viso. Quel tocco le provocava brividi lungo la schiena. Si sentiva così vulnerabile sotto il suo tocco. Heles prese le mani di Milena nelle sue e le portò alla bocca. Le diede tanti piccoli baci sulla punta delle dita e sospirò piano.  
>Heles si sentiva sopraffatta dalle sue emozioni. Non riusciva a spiegarle cosa provava: aveva così paura che si trattasse solo di un sogno. La attirò verso di sé, nascose il viso nel suo collo e le sussurrò all'orecchio:<br>-Dimmi che è tutto vero. Che non è solo un sogno.-  
>-Ehi! Io sono qui- disse Milena mentre le accarezzava la schiena. A quel tocco Heles si senti percorrere da una scarica elettrica. Milena percepì tutto e cercò di rassicurarla – Sono qui per te-.<br>-Grazie, avevo bisogno di sentirtelo dire. - rispose Heles ancora nascosta nel suo collo.  
>- Heles, guardami e dimmi cosa ti succede. - Milena era preoccupata dal comportamento di Heles.<br>-Ho aspettato questo momento da tanto tempo e adesso- Heles aveva paura. Aveva paura di sbagliare tutto.  
>-E adesso…Cosa?- chiese Milena non riuscendo a capire i pensieri di Heles.<br>-Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo?- le chiese di scatto Heles, guardandola negli occhi.  
>-Ma perché mi chiedi questo ora?- Milena era davvero confusa.<br>-Rispondimi. -  
>-Io ti avrei scelto anche sei mesi fa. Tu piuttosto ti sei pentita?-<br>-No-  
>-Allora perché ti comporti così?Perché ti allontani da me?-<br>-Ho paura. Ho paura che tu un giorno possa capire di aver sbagliato tutto. - dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese- io non posso perderti. Non avrei altro. -  
>Per la prima volta Milena vide gli occhi di Heles riempirsi di lacrime. Questo non fece altro che farla innamorare ancora di più di lei. Doveva rassicurarla, doveva farle capire che non si sarebbe mai pentita di aver scelto lei.<br>-Heles devi capire una cosa. Io dal primo istante che ti ho incontrato ho sentito qualcosa di speciale per te. Sei sempre stata nei miei pensieri. Sei sempre stata la persona più importante per me. Non potrei mai pentirmi di amarti. Mai. - e la baciò con passione. Entrambe furono travolte dalla passione delle parole di Milena. Heles la strinse forte mentre approfondiva il bacio.  
>-Voglio fare l'amore con te- le sussurrò Heles nell'orecchio. Non vedendo nessuna obiezione da Milena, Heles riprese a baciarla e allungò una mano sotto la maglietta. La sua pelle era così calda e morbida.<br>-Heles – gemette Milena. Non era preparata a quelle sensazioni. Molte volte aveva sognato di fare l'amore con lei, ma la realtà era migliore della fantasia.  
>Incoraggiata dai suoi gemiti, Heles le tolse la maglietta. Incominciò a baciarla sul collo per scendere verso il seno.<br>-Fermati- disse Milena all'improvviso.  
>Heles si staccò da lei, la guardò negli occhi e disse – Non vuoi?-.<br>-Non qui. La nostra prima volta non deve essere sul divano. Andiamo in camera.- rispose Milena.

La mattina seguente Milena si svegliò avvolta nelle sue braccia. Era una sensazione bellissima, sentirla così vicino era tutto quello che le serviva. Ripensava a quello che era successo fra loro quella notte. Pensava ai baci, alle carezze, alla sensazione del corpo di Heles sul suo e non poté far almeno di arrossire.  
>All'improvviso un pensiero le venne: aveva tradito Toy. La cosa strana era che non si era mai sentita così bene. Neanche quando aveva fatto l'amore con lui. A dire la verità, quella volta, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei, a come avrebbe reagito se lo avesse saputo. Ora invece non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa e soprattutto non vedeva niente di sbagliato in quello che aveva fatto. Questo faceva di lei una persona orribile? Milena non lo sapeva, anzi non voleva saperlo perché per lei contava solo ciò che provava.<br>Heles fu svegliata da un odore conosciuto. Un odore che lei amava molto. L'odore che avrebbe riconosciuto sempre. Il suo odore.  
>-Buongiorno. Che ora è?- Chiese Heles assonnata.<br>-E' quasi ora di alzarti. - le rispose Milena girandosi verso di lei. Aveva bisogno di guardarla negli occhi. Voleva capire cosa provava Heles. Ma lei continuava a dormire.  
>-Apri gli occhi Heles-<br>-Non posso sono stanca. Mi hai distrutto questa notte.- scherzò Heles.  
>-Per favore Heles non scherzare. Ho bisogno di guardarti negli occhi. Apri gli occhi.-<br>Heles allora aprì gli occhi e la guardò con curiosità.  
>-Scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso. Io-<br>-Shh non hai bisogno di scusarti. Va tutto bene.-sussurrò Heles prima di baciarla. Continuava ancora a baciarla quando la spinse con la schiena giù e salì sopra di lei.  
>-Mhh hai un sapore così buono.- disse Heles mentre la accarezzava.<br>-Aspetta Heles dobbiamo parlare- disse Milena mentre cercava di allontanarla.  
>Heles allora le diede uno sguardo interrogativo e Milena le disse -lo sai già di cosa dobbiamo parlare-.<br>Heles allora la guardò e le disse:- Vuoi parlare di lui proprio ora? Mentre sto per fare l'amore con te?-  
>-Heles ho bisogno di chiarirti una cosa?- disse Milena sentendosi all'improvviso in imbarazzo. Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, ma la vicinanza di Heles la faceva sentire in imbarazzo. Si sentiva una persona orribile. Erano l'una fra le braccia dell'altra, completamente nude, e lei cosa faceva? Pensava a chiarire la sua situazione con lui.<br>Heles si staccò da lei e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Aspettava che Milena incominciasse a parlare.  
>-Heles ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa ma non so da dove iniziare. –<br>Milena si sedette appoggiando la schiena sulla testata del letto. Alzò le ginocchia fino al petto e appoggiò la testa sopra, continuando a coprirsi con le lenzuola.  
>-Basta parlare- sussurrò Heles senza voltarsi. Aveva una strana sensazione, avvertiva una forte tensione.<br>-Heles io ho fatto una cosa terribile. Anche se non me ne pento affatto, ma io l'altra sera l'ho tradito con te-.  
>Heles non rispose ma sospirò. Non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso.<br>-Non fraintendermi io lo rifarei anche subito, ma… Oh Heles io non so come dirtelo. - si lamentò Milena  
>-Sputa il rospo e falla finita- quasi urlò Heles.<br>-Io voglio te, Heles ma non voglio fargli del male. Tantomeno voglio farlo a te. Io volevo chiederti se- ma non riuscì a finire la frase.  
>Heles allora si girò di scatto e con shock disse- Mi stai chiedendo di essere la tua amante? Di dividerti con lui?-<br>Milena senza alzare lo sguardo sussurrò - lo faresti?-.

Intendeva davvero questo Milena?  
>Cosa risponderà Heles?<br>Ciao a tutti e grazie per le recensioni. Ecco un'altro capitolo spero vi piaccia 


	9. Chapter 9

Heles allora si girò di scatto e con shock disse- Mi stai chiedendo di essere la tua amante? Di dividerti con lui?-  
>Milena senza alzare lo sguardo sussurrò - lo faresti?-.<br>Heles era sconcertata, non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Come poteva credere che avrebbe accettato una cosa del genere?  
>-Stai scherzando? Ma a che gioco stai giocando? Non ti credevo capace di una cosa del genere.- le disse Heles visibilmente alterata. Prese i suoi abiti e incominciò a vestirsi. Stava per andare via quando le disse – mi dispiace ma io non posso accettarlo. Non posso dividerti con lui. -<br>Heles fu sorpresa dal sospiro di sollievo che uscì dalla bocca di Milena. Era stata in silenzio per tutto il tempo e non si aspettava una risposta del genere da lei.  
>-Cosa era quello?- chiese Heles sorpresa.<br>-Mi hai spaventato. Per un minuto ho temuto che avessi accettato. - disse Milena  
>-Temuto?-<br>-Non era mia intenzione chiederti una cosa del genere. Ma quando hai posto l'argomento, ero curiosa di sapere cosa avresti risposto-.  
>-Quindi mi hai messo alla prova?-<br>-Non fraintendermi. Io non potrei mai stare con due persone contemporaneamente. Sai io non sono così crudele. Il solo vederti con quella Sabri mi ha fatto impazzire. Quindi credimi se ti dico che non ti avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere.-.  
>-Non c'è niente fra me e Sabri - puntualizzò Heles.<br>-Ho capito. Non arrabbiarti non ti sto accusando di niente. Volevo solo farti sapere che capisco cosa provi quando mi vedi con lui. - disse Milena. Era davvero arrabbiata e Milena non sapeva come comportarsi. Aveva paura che non capisse quello che le stava per dire.  
>-Allora mi spieghi cosa hai intenzione di fare?- chiese Heles scontrosa.<br>-Heles non essere arrabbiata con me, ti prego. Ho sbagliato va bene; ma non essere arrabbiata.- Milena non ottenendo alcuna risposta si fece coraggio e continuò a parlare.  
>-Io ho intenzione di rompere con lui questa sera- disse Milena<br>-E allora cosa volevi da me?- chiese Heles scettica.  
>-Lui ha sempre sostenuto che io avevo un debole per te. Se io gli dico di noi, lui si convincerà che l'abbia tradito con te. E, anche se in teoria è vero, io non voglio ferirlo. -<br>Heles ascoltava la spiegazione di Milena percependo il suo disagio. -ancora non capisco cosa vuoi da me-  
>-Io volevo chiederti di tenere la cosa fra noi. - sussurrò Milena<br>-Vuoi che nessuno sappia?- le chiese Heles  
>-Solo fino a quando io non avrò più nulla a che fare con lui. Deve ottenere un incarico importante in una filiale lontano da qui. -<br>-Sicura che gli parlerai questa sera?- chiese Heles  
>-Se vuoi posso farlo anche ora. Io non voglio farlo per telefono, ma se serve per tranquillizzarti, lo chiamo subito- disse Milena sporgendosi per prendere il cellulare sul mobile accanto al letto.<br>Heles allora le prese il braccio e la attirò verso di sé, facendole cadere le lenzuola.  
>-Non serve mi fido di te- disse Heles e poi la baciò.<br>Milena afferrò la nuca di Heles per approfondire il bacio. Quando si staccarono Milena sussurrò –Heles, sono completamente nuda. Ho bisogno di vestirmi-  
>-Per quello che dobbiamo fare, non ti servono i vestiti- disse Heles spingendola sul letto.<br>Heles poi la raggiunse per baciarla ma Milena spostò la sua testa di lato. Heles allora la guardò non riuscendo a capire il suo comportamento.  
>-ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene con quello che ti ho chiesto. Che hai capito il motivo- le disse Milena<br>-Ehi ho capito. A me basta che me lo togli dai piedi. Sai, la sua vista mi ha fatto impazzire- disse Heles con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
>-Io te lo tolgo a patto che tu ti tolga questi vestiti- rispose Milena.<br>Finalmente potevano dar spazio ai propri sentimenti. Milena non si era mai sentita così completa come in questo momento. Quando era fra le sue braccia si dimenticava di tutto e di tutti.  
>-Sei bellissima- le sussurrò Heles mentre facevano l'amore<br>Milena era fra le braccia di Heles e poteva sentire il suo respiro regolare, si sentiva così bene che senza riflettere disse:- E' successo solo una volta, ho fatto l'amore con lui solo una volta.-.  
>-Non devi dirmelo- le disse Heles e le pose un bacio tra i capelli. Amava l'odore del suo shampoo.<br>-E' successo quando ho saputo di mia madre. Mi sentivo così sola. Sai quella sera ho provato a chiamarti, ma eri irrangiungibile-.  
>Nella stanza c'era un silenzio imbarazzante.<br>-Ecco ora sai tutto di me- scherzò Milena per alleggerire la situazione.  
>-Non è vero? Non so cosa fai oggi?- rispose Heles sollevata dall'umorismo di Milena.<br>-Vado a pranzo dai miei. -  
>-Vai con lui- sussurrò Heles mentre continuava ad accarezzarle il braccio.<br>Milena allora si girò per ritrovarsi a faccia a faccia con Heles. Allungò una mano e le accarezzò il viso -vieni con me-.

Heles fu svegliata dallo squillo di un telefono e senza pensarci due volte rispose.  
>-Ehi amore cosa stavi facendo?-<br>-Pronto?- rispose Heles confusa  
>-Milena?- chiese Toy<br>-Te la passo- Heles aveva risposto al telefono senza vedere se era il suo oppure no. Quando si alzò, notò che Milena non era in camera. La trovò in cucina e le porse il telefono senza dirle niente.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Ehi ma era Heles?-  
>-Con quante donne pensi che io viva?- rispose Milena seccata. Non avrebbe mai voluto questo risveglio per Heles.<br>-Perché ha risposto lei?-  
>-Tu cosa volevi?- disse Milena eludendo la domando. Non poteva certo dirgli che aveva risposto perché era in camera sua, nel suo letto, nuda.<br>-Devo partire, ho avuto problemi al lavoro. Per questa sera mi dispiace-  
>-E per il pranzo?- chiese Milena. Avrebbe potuto dirglielo dopo il pranzo.<br>-Me ne ero completamente dimenticato. Scusami con i tuoi. -  
>-Ma io dovevo parlarti. -<br>-Io torno la settimana prossima. Devo andare. Ti amo.- e riagganciò.  
>Milena era delusa, aveva così sperato di chiudere questa storia. Adesso doveva dirlo a Heles.<br>Milena si spostò nella sua camera per prepararsi. Senti le sue braccia che le cingevano la vita e la stringevano forte.  
>-Scusami non volevo rispondere ma l'ho fatto senza pensarci- le disse Heles appoggiando la testa sulla sua.<br>-Non fa niente- rispose Milena.  
>-Cos'hai? Avete litigato?- le chiese cercando il suo sguardo nello specchio.<br>-E' partito. Torna tra una settimana-  
>-Sei triste per questo?- chiese Heles.<br>-Non sono in vena né della tua gelosia né di scherzare- disse Milena innervosita. Lei era preoccupata della situazione, mentre cosa faceva Heles? La prendeva in giro? Milena si divincolò e si allontanò da lei.  
>-Ehi, ma cosa ti prende?-<br>-Perché non capisci? Lui torna tra una settimana. Cosa sarà di noi?- Per gioco le aveva chiesto di essere la sua amante e adesso.  
>-E' una settimana Milena, non un'eternità-<br>-Tu hai detto che non vuoi dividermi con lui- sussurrò Milena imbarazzata dalla sua reazione esagerata.  
>-Beh posso fare un'eccezione per questa settimana. A patto che tu mi prometta una cosa?- disse Heles avvicinandosi a lei.<br>-Cosa?- chiese Milena curiosa.  
>-Promettimi che non mi tradisci con lui. Promettimi che non farai l'amore con lui- disse Heles con un sorrisetto sul viso mentre l'abbraccio per la vita.<br>-Sei una stupida!- rispose Milena prima di attirarla in un lungo bacio.

Che cosa succederà in questa settimana? Come reagiranno i genitori di Milena alla vista di Heles?  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo. Grazie a tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi.<br>Spero vi piaccia 


	10. Chapter 10

Era poco dopo mezzogiorno quando Heles parcheggiò l'auto nel viale dei genitori di Milena.  
>-Hai detto loro che sarei venuta anch'io?- chiese Heles preoccupata. Si sentiva così a disagio. Non vedeva i genitori di Milena da tantissimo tempo. E il fatto che sapeva benissimo che non approvavano la sua amicizia con la figlia, non la aiutava per niente.<br>-Rilassati Heles, loro non sanno niente. Però se continui a essere così tesa, intuiranno che c'è qualcosa. - scherzò Milena.  
>-Dici sul serio?- chiese Heles. Era così confusa, non riusciva a capire se Milena stava scherzando oppure no.<br>-Certo non potranno mai immaginare cosa hai fatto alla loro figlia l'altra notte.- disse Milena ridendo.  
>-Non prendermi in giro- disse offesa.<br>Milena allora le afferrò la mano, intrecciò le dita alle sue e disse: -Andrà tutto bene, Heles. E se la cosa dovesse essere troppo pesante per te, ti autorizzo ad andare via. Sai, le porte non sono chiuse a chiave- scherzò Milena.  
>Heles sorrise alla sua battuta. Aveva sempre quest'effetto su di lei. Sapeva sempre come calmarla. Avrebbe voluto tanto baciarla, ma la paura che qualcuno le avrebbe viste la fermò.<br>Scesero dall'auto e bussarono alla porta. Furono aperte dalla madre di Milena. Dallo stupore del suo viso, Heles capì che non le aveva detto della sua presenza.  
>-Ciao tesoro ti vedo benissimo. Sei bellissima oggi- disse la madre di Milena.<br>-Sono finalmente felice- disse Milena lanciando uno sguardo complice a Heles.  
>La madre di Milena si fece da parte e le due entrarono.<br>-Sono felice di rivederti. Come stai?-  
>-Bene, grazie. Ho saputo che è stata poco bene. Mi dispiace. Spero che ora stia un po' meglio- disse Heles.<br>La madre di Milena era una donna gentile e dolce. Anche se non condivideva la scelta di Milena di andare a vivere con Heles, si era sempre comportata educatamente nei suoi confronti.  
>-Dov'è Toy?- chiese la madre.<br>-E' dovuto partire per lavoro. Torna tra una settimana.- rispose Milena. La madre era sempre contenta quando Toy andava a trovarla. Forse vedeva in lui il figlio maschio che non aveva avuto.  
>Ora però dovrai abituarti ad avere un'altra femmina come figlia pensò Milena e la cosa la fece sorridere.<br>-Accomodatevi pure in salotto, io vado in cucina a finire le ultime cose-  
>-Quando ci raggiunge papà?- le chiese Milena<br>-Sta per arrivare- rispose la madre.  
>Heles e Milena si sedettero sul divano. Heles si guardava intorno. Non era cambiato molto dall'ultima volta che era stata in quella casa. Ad eccezione per alcune foto.<br>-Questo divano è così comodo- disse Heles  
>-Dovremmo comprarlo anche noi. Sai per i nostri esercizi- disse Milena mettendo maggior enfasi sulla parola "esercizi".<br>-Hai una mente malata, lo sai?Ci sono tante foto qui. Una con lui non c'e?-  
>-Non ho mai voluto farla- rispose Milena<br>-Ho voglia di baciarti- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.  
>-Alzati, vieni con me- le disse Milena alzandosi dal divano.<br>Milena la portò nella sua vecchia stanza. Era perfettamente come l'aveva lasciata. Su uno scaffale c'erano ancora le sue foto di quando frequentava il liceo.  
>Heles la guardava mentre sfiorava con le dita il suo violino. Aveva sempre amato sentirla suonare. Ora però non lo suonava più.<br>-Da quanto tempo non suoni?-  
>-Da quanto sei andata via- lei era abituata a suonarlo per lei.<br>-Suonami qualcosa- disse Heles  
>-Non so se posso farlo-<br>-Certo che puoi. Tu sei legata a questo violino-  
>Milena dopo un attimo di esitazione incominciò a suonare. Mentre suonava, chiuse gli occhi e il suono del violino le fece ricordare tutti i bei momenti trascorsi con Heles. Prima di Toy, prima della malattia della madre. Quando smise di suonare Milena la guardò negli occhi e le disse-rivoglio quei momenti, Heles. Quando eravamo solo tu e io-<br>Heles si avvicinò le accarezzò il viso e le disse -tornerà tutto come prima. Te lo prometto- e la baciò. Fu un bacio ricco di passione. Una passione che colpì entrambe come un tornado.  
>-Heles smettiamola- gemette Milena – se continuiamo così, non rispondo più di me-.<br>-Andiamocene. Ricordi, mi hai detto che potevo andare se fosse troppo pesante. Beh è pesante per me staccarmi da te-  
>-Possiamo sempre chiudere a chiave. Credo che sia da qualche parte qui dentro.-<br>-E cosa diremo ai tuoi se ci sentono?-  
>Furono interrotte da un lieve bussare alla porta. Heles si staccò subito da Milena che disse -entra è aperto-.<br>-Tesoro è pronto, tuo padre ci sta aspettando-.  
>-Arriviamo- disse Milena<br>Prima di andare a pranzo Milena afferrò Heles per il braccio e la baciò poi le sussurrò: -Sei pronta?-.  
>-Andiamo- rispose Heles<p>Il padre di Milena era un uomo tutto d'un pezzo. Non vedeva la figlia da più di due settimane e non la salutò nemmeno con un abbraccio. Heles a volte non capiva perché Milena si sentisse così legata a quell'uomo.<br>L'aria durante il pranzo era molto pesante. Per uno strano motivo Heles si sentiva sotto esame. La tensione si poteva tagliare con il coltello. Anche se nessuno aveva detto ancora niente, entrambe sapevano che presto sarebbe successo qualcosa.  
>-Allora dov'è il tuo fidanzato?- chiese il padre all'improvviso.<br>-Non è il mio fidanzato- rispose seccata Milena.  
>-Solo perché non hai un anello al dito, non significa che tu non sia fidanzata con lui. - continuò il padre senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Sembra tanto che tu lo ami molto più di me- mormorò Milena d'istinto.  
>Uno sguardo al volto del padre e Milena subito capì di aver sbagliato. Heles invece sembrava orgogliosa dell'atteggiamento di Milena.<br>-Come osi parlarmi così? E' lei che t'influenza? Toy lo sa che ti lasci influenzare da questa donna?- Il tono del padre di Milena non lasciava spazio all'immaginazione. Non approvava la presenza di Heles nella vita della figlia.  
>-Non parlare di lei con quel tono. E ricordati che lei è qui davanti a te; quindi, abbi un po' di rispetto- esitò Milena.<br>-Se vuoi proprio saperla tutta il tuo adorato Toy mi lascia tutti giorni a casa con questa donna. A lui non interessa se io ….- ma uno sguardo di Heles la fece bloccare. Presa dall'ira stava per spifferare tutto ai genitori, con il pericolo di far avere un infarto alla povera madre.  
>-Se tu cosa?- chiese il padre. Non avendo nessuna risposta il suo viso impallidì di scatto, come se avesse appena avuto una brutta notizia.-Stai dicendo che tu e lei ….-<br>Ecco la situazione era sfuggita di mano. Heles aveva temuto proprio questo. L'unica cosa che poteva fare ora, per riparare a quella situazione, era mentire. Come se nulla fosse, Heles alzò lo sguardo dal piatto e disse –Credo che sia meglio finirla qui. Signore, con tutto il rispetto, credo che lei stia fraintendendo le parole di sua figlia. Fra me e lei, le posso assicurare, non c'è niente. Io non vado a letto con sua figlia. Penso che quello che volesse dirle Milena è che deve far scendere Toy dal piedistallo. In fondo lui non è suo figlio.- Milena era sbalordita dal sangue freddo di Heles. Quando aveva iniziato a parlare, aveva temuto per la sicurezza del padre. Invece Heles aveva parlato con calma e l'aveva difesa.  
>-Ora se volete scusarmi, io sono stufa di stare qui a farmi insultare.- così dicendo si alzò e rivolgendosi a Milena disse –Io vado, tu resta se vuoi. Vengo a prenderti più tardi. E' stato un piacere rivederla signora.-<br>-Heles, aspetta!- disse Milena alzandosi e raggiungendola fuori.  
>-Heles, fermati!-<br>-Torna dentro Milena. E' la tua famiglia. Il fatto che non accettano me, non vuol dire che tu debba rinunciare a loro. - le disse Heles senza guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Sei tu la mia famiglia.- sussurrò Milena –Sei tu quella che riesce sempre a capirmi. Io non sto parlando così perché ora andiamo a letto insieme. Credimi Heles è sempre stato così. Da quando ci siamo incontrate sei tu la persona più importante della mia vita-.<br>-E tu sei la mia famiglia- disse Heles e la strinse forte a sé – L'unica che io abbia mai avuto-  
>Le due rimasero abbracciate per un po', senza preoccuparsi degli altri poi Heles le sussurrò nei capelli.<br>-Torna dentro e cerca di sistemare le cose con tuo padre. Io vengo a prenderti più tardi. –  
>Milena era sorpresa dall'atteggiamento di Heles. Sapeva che, anche se non condivideva il comportamento del padre, lei gli voleva comunque bene. Lei era sicura che Heles aveva scelto di andare via per darle la possibilità di far pace con i genitori. E questo fatto le fece capire che Heles teneva davvero a lei.<br>Sentiva il suo cuore colmo di amore e in qualche modo doveva farglielo capire. Doveva fargli capire che apprezzava quello che stava facendo. Apprezzava che nonostante tutto, continuava a spingerla a chiarire con il padre. Senza pensarci si alzò in punta di piedi e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di lei.  
>-Ti amo- disse sottovoce prima di tornare in casa.<p>

Grazie per le vostre recensioni.  
>Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia<br>A presto  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Il resto del pranzo si svolse nel silenzio totale. Milena non era andata via per non dare un dispiacere alla madre, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdonare il padre. Quando finirono di pranzare, Milena andò in camera sua per chiamare Heles.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Dove sei?-  
>-A casa. E' successo qualcosa?-<br>-Mi manchi. Ho bisogno di te-  
>-Milena, stai bene?- Heles era preoccupata, sembrava così triste –Dove sei?-<br>-Sono in camera mia. Ci sono così tanti ricordi qui- Milena si sedette sul letto e accarezzò il violino –Heles vieni. Non sopporto più di stare qui-  
>-Arrivo- prima di riattaccare Heles disse –Milena porta il violino con te. Fa parte della nostra storia. Il suo posto è qui a casa nostra. -<br>Dopo dieci minuti, Milena era seduta in auto con Heles. Non avevano parlato di quello che era successo a pranzo. In realtà non avevano parlato di niente.  
>Da quando avevano lasciato la casa dei suoi genitori, Milena aveva evitato di guardarla negli occhi. Non aveva il coraggio di incontrare il suo sguardo. Si vergognava dell'atteggiamento del padre e non sapeva come comportarsi con Heles.<br>-Vuoi andare a casa o preferisci fare una passeggiata?- Heles avvertiva il disagio di Milena ma non voleva costringerla a parlare.  
>-Basta stare qui per un po' Heles. Dammi tempo-<br>Heles allora spense il motore. Non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarla. Appoggiò la testa allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi. Milena al suo fianco continuava a guardare dal finestrino.  
>-Non avrei mai immaginato che mio padre ti avrebbe trattato così. Credo che lui intuisca qualcosa. - disse all'improvviso Milena. –Se avessi immaginato una cosa del genere, non ti avrei mai chiesto di venire con me. Mi dispiace tanto. -<br>-Non devi. Sappiamo entrambe che tuo padre non mi sopporta. Va bene così-  
>-Heles sei la persona più importante della mia vita e lui è mio padre, dovreste andare d'accordo.- sussurrò Milena. Era così confusa: da un lato era arrabbiata con suo padre per come si era comportato con Heles; dall'altro lato era dispiaciuta. Lei amava tanto quell'uomo e il fatto che non accettava Heles la feriva tanto.<br>-Milena andrà tutto bene. Finché tuo padre non sa di noi, non farà nulla. -  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?- chiese Milena.<br>-Sto cercando di dirti che se vuoi tenerlo nascosto ai tuoi genitori, per me va bene. -  
>Milena la guardò e sorrise –Da quando sei diventata così tenera?Una volta avresti risolto la situazione in un altro modo.-<br>-Si cambia Milena. Se parlo così, è perché so quanto tieni a tuo padre.- le rispose Heles guardandola negli occhi.  
>-Grazie. Sei incredibile. -<br>-Lo hai capito solo ora?-scherzò Heles –Cosa vuoi fare?-  
>-Se non sbaglio abbiamo un discorso in sospeso- disse Milena maliziosa<br>-A cosa ti riferisci?- rispose facendo finta di non capire.  
>-Mi riferisco a questo- e la baciò con passione.<p>Erano quasi le dieci di sera quando Milena bussò alla porta di Heles. Avevano cenato e guardato un film in tv. Poi Heles si era sdraiata sul suo letto mentre Milena era andata a fare una doccia. Non avevano più parlato di ciò che era accaduto nel pomeriggio, anche se Heles non faceva altro che ripensare al tono del padre di Milena. Sembrava davvero infastidito dalla sua presenza. Poi i suoi pensieri si spostarono sulle parole di Milena. Le aveva detto che la amava. Era rimasta sorpresa: a dire la verità lei aveva capito che Milena la amava, ma sentirlo dire da lei, era tutta un'altra cosa.<br>-Heles sei sveglia?-  
>-Entra-<br>Milena la trovò sdraiata sul letto con gli occhi chiusi. Si sentiva a disagio, non sapeva cosa fare. L'altra notte era successo tutto così rapidamente. Ora invece non sapeva come comportarsi. Era tutto il giorno che voleva stringersi a lei.  
>-Cosa stai aspettando?- chiese Heles, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.<br>-Non voglio disturbarti- Si sentiva stranamente a disagio.  
>-Non essere stupida, vieni qui- disse facendo segno sul letto accanto a lei.<br>Milena allora si sdraiò sul letto, facendo attenzione a non toccarla. Heles allungò il braccio e la attirò accanto a lei. Appoggiò le labbra sui suoi capelli e disse –Hai un buon odore-  
>-Ho appena fatto la doccia- scherzò Milena.<br>-Stavo pensando una cosa?-  
>-Cosa?- chiese Milena curiosa.<br>-Stavo pensando che non occorre che tu mi chieda il permesso per entrare in camera. Soprattutto quando la porta è aperta-  
>-Perché mi dici questo?- Milena non riusciva a capire.<br>-Siamo una cosa sola, Milena. Quello che è mio è anche tuo-  
>-Credevo volessi un po' di…. Sai se c'è qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi. Dai ognuno ha bisogno di un po' di spazio-.<br>-Se ho bisogno di spazio farò in modo che tu lo capisca-, disse Heles  
>Dopo un attimo di silenzio Milena disse:- Eri seria quando hai detto che tutto quello che è tuo è anche mio?-.<br>Heles aprì gli occhi, aveva uno strano presentimento.  
>-Perché me lo chiedi?-<br>-Dai Heles rispondimi-  
>Poi Heles capì dove voleva arrivare Milena. Fin da quando si erano conosciute, Milena aveva sempre espresso il desiderio di poter guidare la sua moto.<br>-Si ero seria. Tutto quello che è mio, è anche tuo. E' sempre stato così. Tranne però per la moto e per l'auto- rispose Heles.  
>-Antipatica! Ti odio!- disse facendo il broncio<br>-Davvero? Prova a odiarmi dopo questo!- e la baciò appassionatamente. Dopo un attimo di esitazione Milena ricambiò il bacio. Heles in un attimo era sopra di lei, mentre la baciava sul collo. Heles le accarezzò il viso e bloccò lo sguardo al suo. Aveva gli occhi più belli che aveva mai visto. Erano del colore del mare.  
>-Milena pensi davvero quello che mi hai detto?- chiese timidamente Heles.<br>-A cosa ti riferisci?-  
>-Al fatto che mi ami- sussurrò Heles fissandola.<br>Milena non si aspettava una reazione del genere da lei. Era così in imbarazzo. Aveva evitato di parlarne per non costringerla ad affermare qualcosa che non era ancora pronta a dire. Milena allora le accarezzò la guancia, per poi sfiorare con le dita le labbra –Certo, che lo penso-.  
>Heles sentiva il cuore colmo di amore. Vederla fra le sue braccia e così sincera le fece sciogliere il cuore.<br>-Heles non dubitare mai di me. Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti per te. Anche se le cose non sono così perfette, ricordati che io ti amo veramente. - le disse Milena con le lacrime agli occhi. Heles allora gli baciò gli occhi e le sussurrò nell'orecchio –Fai l'amore con me, Milena-.

Milena si risvegliò fra le braccia di Heles. Avevano fatto l'amore e Heles le aveva chiesto di restare con lei. Ora Milena non voleva svegliarla e decise di restare finché non si sarebbe svegliata. Erano le nove quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Milena a malincuore si staccò da Heles e andò a vedere chi fosse.  
>-Ciao sono qui per vedere Heles-<br>Milena non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Cosa ci faceva lei qui? Non era solo di passaggio? E cosa voleva da Heles.  
>-Sta dormendo ancora- rispose Milena.<br>-Se mi fai entrare la sveglio io- disse Sabri maliziosa.  
>-Aspetta in salotto. La vado a chiamare- le disse Milena facendola entrare.<br>Milena tornò in camera e si sedette sul letto.  
>-Heles, Heles, Svegliati hai visite-<br>Heles cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo. Quando vide Milena, il suo sguardo s'illuminò. Allungò la mano per accarezzarle il viso  
>-Buongiorno, Non riuscivi a stare senza di me?<br>-Io so stare benissimo senza di te. Forse è qualcun altro a non riuscire a stare senza di te.- rispose Milena infastidita.  
>-Cosa?- Heles non capiva l'atteggiamento di Milena.<br>-Hai visite-  
>-Non devi essere gelosa. Sabri è venuta a salutarmi. -<br>-Come fai a sapere che è lei?-  
>-Ricordati che io ti conosco bene. -<br>-Se mi conosci vedi di sbarazzarti di lei, subito. -  
>Quando Heles andò in salotto, trovò Sabri seduta sul divano.<br>-Ciao come mai da queste parti?-  
>-Heles!- Sabri si alzò di scatto e si avvicinò a lei. Vedendo che Milena le stava osservando si alzò sulle punte e piantò un bacio sulla guancia di Heles.<br>-Ma cosa fai?-  
>-Heles ho bisogno di parlarti. E' importante. -<p>

Cosa vorrà Sabri?E come reagirà Milena?  
>Grazie per le vostre recensioni. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Heles e Sabri erano sedute in un caffè. Heles aveva salutato Milena dicendole di non preoccuparsi, ma sapeva benissimo che era davvero furiosa. Quando Heles si era ritirata in camera sua per vestirsi, Milena l'aveva seguita.

-Dove stai andando?  
>-Sabri ha bisogno di palarmi. - rispose Heles<br>-Non puoi parlare qui?-  
>-Milena sappiamo entrambe che non sarebbe una buona idea- sospirò Heles.<br>-Perché? Perché io non devo sapere cosa vuole dirti?- ringhiò Milena.  
>-Non essere ridicola-<br>-Io ridicola? Tu sai perfettamente cosa vuole dirti, è per questo che la porti via; hai paura che io possa fare qualcosa- Milena era davvero arrabbiata. Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva Sabri da lei ed era pronta a giurare che anche Heles lo aveva capito.  
>-Sei bellissima quando sei gelosa-, le disse Heles avvicinandosi a lei.<br>-Non sono gelosa- protestò Milena mentre Heles le cingeva le braccia alla vita attirandola a sé.  
>-Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto questa notte, non devi preoccuparti di niente e di nessuno- le sussurrò Heles mentre la baciava sul collo.<br>-Sei sleale così- gemette Milena  
>-Sleale? E perché dici questo?-chiese mentre continuava a baciarla.<br>-Perché se continui così, non posso contraddire quello che dici. Non ci riesco- sospirò Milena mentre inclinava la testa per dare maggior spazio alla bocca di Heles.

-Come vanno le cose con lei?- chiese Sabri mentre mescolava il suo caffè.  
>-Perché me lo chiedi?-<br>-Siete state molto tempo in camera- pensò Sabri ad alta voce  
>-Cosa?- Heles non credeva alle sue orecchie. Cos'era quella una scenata?<br>-Scusa, non volevo-  
>-Vorrei ben sperare. Questi non sono affari tuoi. -<br>-Non arrabbiarti- si lamentò Sabri.  
>-Cosa devi dirmi?- Heles era infastidita dal comportamento di Sabri. Non era mai successo prima. Forse era meglio se fosse restata a casa.<br>-Heles io…. Vederti con lei mi ha fatto capire che…Non so come dirlo-.  
>Ecco ci siamo aveva ragione Milena.<br>-Sabri non…-  
>-Noi ci siamo baciate! Vuoi dire che non hai provato niente?- quasi urlò Sabri.<br>-Non fare così. Non usare quel bacio contro di me- disse Heles. Si sentiva così a disagio. Era successo perché aveva capito che Milena non provava niente per lei. Dopo circa quattro mesi lei sperava ancora in una chiamata. Poi una sera aveva lei così vicino e pensò di colmare quel vuoto.  
>-Non era solo un bacio e tu lo sai. Che cosa sarebbe successo se io non ti avessi fermato?-.<br>-Avrei fatto sesso con te. E poi me ne sarei pentita subito. Ricordi? Sei stata proprio tu a dirlo- le ricordò Heles addolcendo il suo tono. Non voleva farle del male, in fondo Sabri l'aveva aiutata a trovare il coraggio per tornare da Milena.  
>-Sesso? E' per lei che fai questo?-<br>Heles non rispose  
>-Stai andando a letto con lei?Tradisce Toy con te?-<br>-Lei non tradisce proprio nessuno- rispose Heles  
>-Si sono lasciati?- chiese con aria di sfida.<br>-No- sussurrò Heles.  
>-Allora spiegami, cos'è che sta facendo? Una notte con te e una con lui?-<br>-Non parlare così di lei. Non hai il diritto. Tu non sai come stanno le cose. Credimi mi dispiace dirlo, ma penso che sia meglio se non ci vediamo più- così dicendo Heles andò via lasciandola da sola.  
>-Me la pagherai Milena- sussurrò Sabri.<p>

Quando Heles tornò a casa, trovò Milena che suonava il violino. Heles si avvicinò da dietro e la strinse per la vita. Milena in un primo momento s'irrigidì ma dopo si rilassò al suo tocco.  
>-Non smettere di suonare- disse Heles mentre poggiava la testa sulla spalla di Milena.<br>-Stai bene? E' successo qualcosa?- Milena aveva deciso di non chiederle niente, ma vederla così la fece preoccupare.  
>-Non mi va di parlarne-<br>Milena si girò fra le sue braccia e si ritrovò faccia afaccia con Heles.  
>-Sono qui per te-<br>-Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, eh? Che avevi ragione?- sbottò Heles  
>-Ehi calmati! Vuoi dirmi cosa ti prende?-<br>-Avevi ragione! Avevi ragione!- ripeté Heles allontanandosi da lei e incominciando a girare in tondo.  
>-Heles spiegati-<br>-Non fare l'ingenua. Tu lo hai sempre detto- dopo un attimo di esitazione riprese –Lei ha detto che…-.  
>-Lei ti vuole- affermò Milena<br>-Non dire così, sembra una cosa squallida. - sussurrò Heles  
>-Cosa devo dire che ti ama?-<br>-Scusa non volevo. E' solo che non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere.- disse Heles sedendosi sul divano.  
>-Cosa provi?- le chiese Milena<br>-Per lei?- Heles era confusa. Non poteva davvero credere che provasse qualcosa per Sabri.  
>-Per lei, per la situazione. Non prendiamoci in giro Heles tu sembri sconvolta-.<br>-Non è stato proprio un bel momento-  
>Heles si sentiva confusa. Aveva completamente dimenticato che, se Sabri avesse accettato, quella sera avrebbe fatto sesso con lei. Forse perché aveva bevuto. Ora ripensandoci bene non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse successo dopo.<br>-Le hai detto di noi?-  
>-E' questo quello che ti preoccupa?-<br>-Non essere stupida Heles! Le hei detto di noi?-  
>-Non c'era bisogno di dirlo. L'ha capito da sola. -<br>-Oh no! Adesso siamo nei guai!- si lamentò Milena  
>-Non esagerare. -<br>-Diavolo Heles perché non capisci. Lei ha il numero di Toy e, se davvero ti ama, lei di sicuro odia me. -Milena non riusciva a capire perché Heles non avesse fatto nulla per negarlo  
>-Mi vuoi spiegare perché glielo hai detto? Avevamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno- urlò Milena.<br>-Beh avevamo anche deciso che io non sarei mai stata la tua amante- sbottò Heles  
>-Tu non sei niente del genere per me- disse Milena sedendosi vicino a lei. Le prese le mani e disse -Heles guardami. Chi ti ha fatto pensare una cosa del genere? E' stata lei vero? Poi dici che esagero. Vedi che già vuole mettermi contro di te?-.<br>-Forse lei ha una visione più chiara del nostro rapporto- sussurrò Heles  
>-Pensi davvero quello che hai appena detto?-<br>Il silenzio che scese in quella stanza era davvero insopportabile.  
>-Bene se è questo quello che pensi, credo che non abbiamo più niente da dirci. - disse Milena e uscì da casa.<p>

Heles non riusciva a crederci. Che cosa aveva fatto? Aveva rovinato il suo rapporto con Milena. E per che cosa? Perché si sentiva insicura?  
>Era rimasta veramente sconvolta nel ricordare che avrebbe tradito il suo amore per Milena come se nulla fosse. Forse stava esagerando. Ora però ricordava benissimo che non si era sentita nemmeno in colpa per averla desiderata così tanto. Forse tra le due quella meno coinvolta era proprio lei. Doveva parlare con Milena. Lei era stata sincera con lei, ora toccava a lei.<br>Heles uscì e trovò Milena rannicchiata sul divano mentre leggeva un libro. Era una novità per lei. Di solito ascoltava musica o guardava la tv.  
>-Da quando ti sei dedicata alla lettura?- le chiese Heles in tono casuale.<br>-Da quando non ho voglia di vedere nessuno. Da quando continuo a essere delusa dalla gente che mi circonda. Almeno nella lettura posso immaginare le persone come preferisco.- rispose senza staccare gli occhi dal libro.  
>-Scusami. Mi dispiace.- sussurrò Heles<br>-Non devi scusarti per quello che senti. - rispose Milena  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?-<br>-Sai Heles se la sua dichiarazione ti ha turbato così tanto. Se è bastato una sua affermazione per farti dubitare della mia parola. Forse…  
>-Di cosa stai parlando?- Heles era scioccata. Perché Milena stava rinunciando così presto?<br>Milena sentiva un groppo in gola, era difficile per lei continuare a parlare. Ma doveva farlo. Doveva farlo per Heles e anche per lei. Non avrebbe mai sopportato l'idea di negarle la possibilità di capire a fondo i suoi sentimenti. Vederla così turbata le aveva fatto male il cuore. Doveva essere forte per entrambe.  
>-Forse è meglio finirla qui. Tu hai bisogno di capire cosa provi. E credimi se continui con me, non lo capirai mai.-<p>

Come reagirà Heles? E' davvero finita?  
>Grazie mille per il vostro sostegno. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.<br> 


	13. Chapter 13

-Forse è meglio finirla qui. Tu hai bisogno di capire cosa provi. E credimi se continui con me, non lo capirai mai. -  
>Ecco l'aveva fatto. Era riuscita a dirlo. Sentiva le lacrime agli occhi, ma non voleva piangere. Era successo anche a lei e Heles l'aveva aspettata. Ora toccava a lei aspettare.<br>-Mi stai lasciando?- Heles era incredula.  
>-Sto solo dicendo che io posso aspettarti. Prendi tutto il tempo che ti serve per capire i tuoi sentimenti.-.<br>Milena chiuse il libro e lo poggiò sul tavolino di fronte al divano.  
>-Io non ho bisogno di capire proprio niente-<br>-Dai Heles eri così sconvolta. Hai addirittura detto di essere solo un'amante per me. Quando sai benissimo che non è così- Milena era sul punto di piangere. Perché doveva rendere le cose più difficili di quelle che erano.  
>-Hai frainteso tutto- sussurrò Heles<br>-Illuminami- rispose Milena acida.  
>-Io non ero sconvolta dalla dichiarazione di Sabri. No che lo aspettavo ma non mi ha colpito più di tanto-.<br>-Io non…-  
>Heles la zittì con un gesto della mano<br>-Fammi finire- Milena annuì  
>-Ti ho già detto del bacio. Beh c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto-<br>-Sei andata a letto con lei!- Milena non riuscì a trattenersi.  
>-Non interrompere. E' già difficile per me- Heles si sedette accanto a lei, senza toccarla. Non era sicura di come avrebbe reagito Milena.<br>Era davvero bella. Non aveva un filo di trucco ma era comunque incredibile. Come aveva fatto quella notte a desiderare un'altra donna. Heles scosse la testa violentemente per cancellare i suoi pensieri.  
>-Quella sera avevamo bevuto. Poi non ricordo come, ci siamo baciate. Io non l'ho ricordato fino a questa mattina. Io quella notte ho desiderato fare l'amore con lei. Non è successo niente perché Sabri sapeva di te. Ma io la volevo veramente. -<br>Milena non sapeva come reagire a quella confessione. Non riusciva a comprendere cosa le stava dicendo realmente. Voleva forse dirle che era attratta da Sabri? Che la desiderava più di quanto desiderasse lei?  
>-Io questa mattina mi sono sentita così in colpa. Mi sento una persona orribile. Non so se riesci a capire- Heles, non sapeva come farle capire i suoi dubbi. Nel suo cuore lei aveva sempre saputo di amarla, eppure aveva desiderato Sabri, senza pentirsene.<br>Il silenzio era insopportabile per Heles. Cercò di leggere l'espressione del viso di Milena, ma non ci riuscì. Aveva un'espressione impassibile.  
>-Per favore dì qualcosa Milena- le sussurrò Heles afferrandole una mano<br>-Cosa vuoi che dica?- rispose Milena allontanando la mano da lei.  
>-Dimmi cosa pensi, cosa provi. Ho bisogno che parli con me-, disse con un tono triste.<br>-La desideri ancora?- doveva saperlo. Doveva sapere se Heles era ancora attratta da quella.  
>-No- rispose decisa Heles<br>-Allora perché me lo hai detto. Perché hai voluto farmi sapere di aver desiderato un'altra donna?- il tono di Milena si alzava sempre di più.  
>-Tu mi hai raccontato tutto di te. Dovevo dirtelo, non potevo nasconderti una cosa simile- le confessò Heles.<br>Heles era sfinita, nel profondo del suo cuore sentiva di aver tradito l'unica persona che l'aveva mai amato. Era una sensazione orribile.  
>-Cosa succede adesso?- chiese quasi a se stesso.<br>-Hai bisogno di tempo. Hai bisogno di capire, io mi sono trovata nella tua situazione. Quando sono stata con lui, ho creduto davvero di amarlo. -  
>Heles le rivolse uno sguardo che diceva "cosa stai dicendo?"<br>-Heles non guardarmi così. Devi capire se sei stata con me perché lo vuoi veramente o solo perché credi di volerlo-.  
>-Non osare paragonare i sentimenti che nutro per te, con quelli che provi per lui- Heles sembrava arrabbiata. –Non puoi pensare davvero quello che hai detto. No dopo quello che c'è stato tra noi. Dimmi che…Oh mio dio Milena ma cosa sta succedendo? Non puoi pensare una cosa del genere. No quando mi guardi negli occhi-<br>-Heles io non ti sto giudicando, ma cerca di capire- Milena non sapeva come dirglielo. Era legittimo per lei pensare una cosa del genere. In fondo Heles non le aveva detto di amarla.  
>-Tu sai cosa sento per te, vero?- chiese quasi implorante Heles<br>-Io, in realtà, immagino cosa provi per me. Io spero che tu provi i miei stessi sentimenti. Heles non fraintendermi, io non voglio costringerti a dire niente, ma un minimo dubbio ci può stare- sussurrò Milena.  
>Milena si vergognava così tanto. In pratica le aveva detto di aver bisogno di sentirsi dire di essere amata. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla negli occhi.<br>Heles si alzò e incominciò ad andare avanti e indietro per la stanza, poi s'inginocchiò davanti a Milena, le prese le mani e le disse –Guardami –  
>Milena alzò la testa, aveva le lacrime che le rigavano il viso –Scusami Heles ,non avrei mai voluto dire una cosa del genere- disse tra le lacrime.<br>-Shhh non piangere- poi poggiò le labbra sulle sue  
>Fu un bacio carico di amore. Un bacio dolce.<br>Heles si sentiva così piena d'amore per lei. Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere. Non riusciva a credere che Milena pensasse che lei potesse non amarla.  
>Milena accarezzò i capelli di Heles mentre continuava a baciarla.<br>Dalla prima volta che aveva visto quella ragazza, percepì subito qualcosa di ostile in lei. Infatti, ora erano sul punto di rovinare tutto per che cosa? Per dei dubbi che, a pensarci bene, sono sorti solo perché si amavano davvero tanto. Sola ora capiva che non c'era bisogno di sentirselo dire. Heles la amava veramente. Il solo pensiero di aver desiderato un'altra donna la sconvolse così tanto. Questo significava solo una cosa: AMORE  
>Quando si staccarono Heles le asciugò le lacrime e la strinse forte.<br>-Perdonami! Mi fa male vederti così. Non era mia intenzione…- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.  
>-Non devi scusarti. Sono una stupida- disse Milena<br>-Io, è successo tutto così veloce. Prima Toy, poi tuo padre. Io non sapevo come dirtelo-  
>-Non devi dire niente. Io lo so. Credimi Heles. Ho capito-<br>Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto poi Heles si alzò e si sedette sul divano.  
>-Oh Milena perché è così difficile amare una persona?- chiese Heles senza guardarla. Se ripensava a tutta la sua vita, poteva dire con sicurezza, di non essersi mai sentita così. Aveva sofferto in quei sei mesi per la lontananza da Milena. Ora che era lì accanto a lei, ora che poteva amarla, non riusciva comunque a sentirsi pienamente felice. Erano troppi i problemi attorno al loro amore: Toy, suo padre e adesso anche Sabri.<br>-Oh, ma non è difficile amare- disse Milena a bassa voce.  
>Heles alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Milena. Si fermò per qualche secondo a specchiarsi nel blu dei suoi occhi. –Sei davvero bella- le disse Heles mentre le accarezzava il viso-.<br>Non era mai successo, ma in quel preciso istante Milena si sentiva stranamente a disagio. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere veloce e il tocco di Heles non le facilitava la respirazione. Forse era l'intensità dei suoi occhi, forse era il calore della sua mano sul viso oppure il tono dolce delle sue parole. Milena non sapeva cosa fosse, ma le sembrava di stare per bruciare.  
>Heles continuava a fissarla mentre sentiva una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.<br>-Milena io ti amo così tanto che mi sembra banale dirtelo- disse Heles tutto d'un fiato. Era la prima volta che diceva quelle parole a qualcuno.  
>Al suono di quelle parole il cuore di Milena perse un battito. Aveva sognato tante volte quel momento. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime dalla gioia.<br>-Dillo di nuovo. Per favore Heles. Ho bisogno di sentirlo ancora una volta- sussurrò Milena tra le lacrime.  
>-Ti amo- ripeté semplicemente Heles.<br>Milena afferrò il volto di Heles tra le mani e la baciò con passione. Ora era pronta per combattere contro tutto e tutti. Nessuno avrebbe mai più ostacolato il loro amore, nessuno.  
>-Anch'io ti amo- disse sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.<br>Heles le accarezzava la schiena mentre Milena incominciò a sbottonarle la camicia. Sfiorò il seno con dita tremanti: anche se avevano già fatto l'amore altre volte, per Milena era sempre come la prima volta. Heles la aiutò a togliersi la maglietta poi la fece sdraiare sul divano. La baciava sul collo mentre Milena tratteneva a stento i gemiti. Heles si tolse completamente la camicia mentre Milena continuava ad accarezzare ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Sembravano come prese da una scossa elettrica. A ogni tocco i loro corpi davano scintille. Heles le accarezzò le gambe mentre continuava a baciarla.  
>-Oh Heles! Ho bisogno di te. Ora!- ansimò Milena<br>-Sono tutta tua, amore-  
>Così Heles le alzò la gonna mentre Milena le sbottonò il pantalone. Fecero l'amore sul divano, dove tutto era iniziato.<p>-Heles sei sveglia?- erano ancora sul divano abbracciate<br>-Hmm … No- sussurrò assonnata.  
>-Ho preso una decisione-<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Quando torna, gli dirò tutto. Lo dirò anche ai miei. Voglio che tutti sappiano che sei mia-<p>

Ciao a tutti. Ecco un nuovo capitolo,spero vi piaccia.  
>aspetto con ansia la vostra opinione.<br>Grazie di cuore  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Gli ultimi tre giorni erano stati davvero incredibili. Avevano trascorso tutto il tempo insieme. Avevano dormito nello stesso letto e si erano svegliate l'una nelle braccia dell'altra. Avevano finalmente dato vita ai propri sentimenti senza pensare a niente e a nessuno. Questo fino a quella mattina, quando furono svegliate dallo squillo del telefono.  
>-E' il tuo- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.<br>Milena allungò una mano e prese il telefono dal mobile.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Stavi ancora dormendo?-  
>Milena scattò al suono di quella voce. Erano ormai cinque giorni da quando era partito. Non aveva telefonato e tantomeno Milena lo aveva chiamato. Come avrebbe potuto farlo quando tutto quello che desiderava, è di non averlo mai incontrato?<br>-Sei tornato?- gli chiese Milena, staccandosi da Heles.  
>-Non ancora. Tornerò domani per il ricevimento. Te lo ricordi?-<br>Come poteva dimenticarlo, aveva ricevuto gli inviti circa due settimane fa e quando Heles, due giorni fa, li aveva visti, aveva deciso di andarci con lei.

-Cosa sono questi?- chiese Heles  
>-Sono gli inviti per un ricevimento- le rispose Milena<br>-Ci vai?- le chiese Heles  
>-Beh, anche se non vorrei, devo. Mio padre non può andarci, quindi tocca a me andarci-.<br>Milena aveva notato lo sguardo deluso di Heles. In questi ultimi giorni non si erano staccate un attimo. Avevano sempre conciliato i loro impegni per trascorrere il maggior tempo insieme. Milena la raggiunse e avvolse le braccia alla vita, tirandola a sé. Nascose il viso nel collo e le diede tanti piccoli baci sul collo.  
>-Ho un'idea, perché non mi accompagni? Ho proprio bisogno di un accompagnatore- disse mentre continuava a baciarla.<p>

-Oh, il ricevimento- sospirò Milena mentre guardava Heles.  
>In quel momento Heles si alzò per lasciare la stanza, Milena allora la bloccò per il braccio. Heles si voltò e le diede un sorriso rassicurante, poi le diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò in bagno.<br>-Vedi io ho già chiesto a Heles di accompagnarmi- Milena non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo a lei.  
>-Mi hai subito sostituito?- si lamentò Toy<br>-Non essere stupido ho creduto che non ci saresti stato. Non mi hai chiamato!-  
>-Hey non arrabbiarti. Va con lei se ci tieni così tanto-<br>-Scusa non volevo. Toy ho bisogno di parlarti- sussurrò Milena.  
>-Beh domani potrai dirmi tutto quello che vuoi. Devo andare. Per te va bene se ci vediamo al ricevimento?-le chiese Toy.<br>-Si, va bene-  
>-Ti amo- le sussurrò Toy<br>Ecco il momento che aveva temuto sin dall'inizio di quella telefonata, era arrivato. Che cosa doveva rispondere? Io no? Non ti ho mai amato. Ho doveva semplicemente riattaccare.  
>-Lo so- fu la semplice risposta di Milena.<p>

Heles era andata in bagno a fare una doccia. Quando aveva capito chi era al telefono, aveva deciso di darle un po' di privacy. Sapeva che non doveva essere un buon momento per lei, e voleva darle lo spazio che le occorreva.  
>Heles saltò quando sentì due braccia avvolgerla alla vita.<br>-Perché te ne sei andata?- le chiese sussurrando –Lo sai che non ho segreti? Non con te!- disse mentre le accarezzava il ventre. Heles si girò per guardarla negli occhi.  
>Milena aveva ancora addosso la sua camicia. Era tutta bagnata e la camicia non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione.<br>-Ma sei matta? Sei tutta bagnata.-  
>-Non cambiare discorso, ti ho chiesto perché te ne sei andata?-<br>Heles allora le tolse una ciocca di capelli dal viso e sfiorò il naso con il suo.  
>-Pensavo di darti un po' di spazio. Non voglio opprimerti. -<br>-Heles domani finirà tutto. Domani saremo libere di amarci- le disse Milena.  
>Heles chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte alla sua –Ti amo-.<br>-Ho bisogno di un vestito per il ricevimento, mi accompagni?-  
>-Io dico di amarti e tu mi chiedi di fare shopping?- disse Heles mettendo il broncio<br>-Beh io avevo intenzione di mostrartelo il mio amore- la stuzzicò Milena  
>-Allora iniziamo a togliere questa- rispose Heles facendola alzare le braccia.<br>Ora erano completamente nude. Heles la baciò sul collo per poi scendere al seno. Aveva aspettato questo giorno con ansia. Aveva paura della reazione di Toy e sull'effetto che potesse avere su Milena. In quel momento però, con Milena che la toccava e che gemeva il suo nome, non le importava di niente.  
>-Heles non fermarti, ho bisogno di te- Milena sapeva benissimo che non riusciva a ignorare quelle parole. Ogni volta che diceva ho bisogno di te, Heles non la deludeva mai. Si scambiarono un bacio carico di passione, mentre Heles le accarezzava l'interno delle cosce. Milena si dimenava al suo tocco. Era sempre così, non riusciva a resistere alla sensazione di quelle dita dentro di lei. Heles la spinse con la schiena vicino al muro, mentre tracciava baci su tutto il corpo.-Sei così bella-<br>Fecero l'amore sotto la doccia con la consapevolezza che presto sarebbero state libere di amarsi. Che avrebbero potuto gridare a tutti di amarsi.

-Allora quale preferisci?- le chiese Milena, mostrandole due abiti.  
>-Quello a destra- rispose Heles<br>Durante la colazione, Milena le aveva raccontato la sua telefonata con Toy e l'aveva avvertita che ci sarebbe stato anche lui al ricevimento. Dopo la colazione erano uscite per comprare un vestito nuovo. Milena stava per provare il suo quinto vestito, rendendo Heles inquieta. Non riusciva a capire come si potesse essere così indecisi nel scegliere qualcosa.  
>Quando Milena uscì con addosso il vestito Heles, rimase senza parole.<br>Era un vestito lungo con uno spacco sul lato destro, che fasciava il suo corpo evidenziando le sue curve. Il colore nero poi, faceva risaltare il colore dei suoi occhi.  
>-Cosa ne pensi?-<br>Milena aveva notato uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi e la cosa le faceva davvero piacere. A dire la verità, lo scopo era proprio quello. Di certo non le mancavano gli abiti, ma aveva deciso di comprarne uno per la loro prima uscita. Anche se non erano ancora una coppia agli occhi degli altri, voleva comunque farlo per Heles. Ogni volta che avrebbe guardato quell'abito, si sarebbe ricordata di quel ricevimento.  
>Heles era davvero senza parole. Senza riflettere su quello che stava per fare, si avvicinò a lei, la abbracciò e cercò di baciarla. Milena d'istinto spostò il viso<br>-Che fai? Potrebbero vederci? Sei impazzita?-  
>-Nessuno si ricorda di me. Poi la colpa non è mia. E' questo vestito.- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio mentre le baciava il collo.<br>-Heles, per favore-  
>Heles allora la spinse nel camerino e chiuse la porta. La spinse vicino al muro e cominciò a baciarla, mentre con la mano cercava di toccarle le gambe attraverso lo spacco.<br>-Ma cosa fai?- ansimò Milena. Doveva fermarla altrimenti lo avrebbero fatto lì, con il vestito nuovo.  
>-Sto per collaudare il nuovo abito. Voglio vedere se è pratico, oppure no- scherzò Heles mentre continuava a baciarla.<br>-Heles potrebbero sentirci- si lamentò Milena  
>-Allora cerca di non urlare- le disse Heles<br>-Dai Heles non scherzare-  
>-Non vuoi?-le chiese fissandola negli occhi<br>-Non è questo- Milena non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi  
>-Allora cosa?-<br>-Heles, qui mi conoscono tutti. E… conoscono anche lui-  
>Al suono di quelle parole Heles si staccò da lei fece un sospiro e disse:- Rivestiti, ti aspetto fuori- e uscì sbattendo la porta.<p>

Il ritorno verso casa era stato imbarazzante, nessuno delle due aveva detto niente. Milena, alla fine, non aveva comprato niente. Aveva pensato di non poterlo indossare dopo quello che era successo.  
>Appena tornate Heles si chiuse in camera sua. Non riusciva a capire bene il motivo, ma non aveva accettato la reazione di Milena. Non era riuscita a capire qual'era il suo problema. La conoscevano e allora? Di certo nessuno avrebbe detto a Toy che la sua ragazza se la spassava con qualcun altro. Forse il problema non era questo, forse il problema era che lì sapevano che Heles era una donna. Non era la prima volta che entravano insieme in quel negozio. La prima volta le scambiarono per una coppia. Fu in quell'occasione che Milena disse alle ragazze che lavorano che in realtà Heles era una donna.<br>Se la sua ipotesi era giusta, Milena si vergognava di lei? Heles scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua mente. Aveva bisogno di uscire, aveva bisogno della sua moto. Doveva schiarirsi le idee. Uscì dalla sua camera, afferrò le chiavi e la giacca. Fu bloccata da un rumore alle sue spalle. Sapeva che lei era dietro, non sapeva cosa fare: doveva girarsi ed eventualmente iniziare una lotta con lei; o doveva semplicemente far finta di niente e andarsene?  
>-Stai uscendo?-<br>Ora non aveva scelta: doveva girarsi  
>-Vuoi parlare o preferisci scappare come fai sempre?- chiese Milena acida. Da quando erano tornate Heles non aveva fatto altro che evitarla. Si era chiusa in camera sua e ora stava per andarsene senza nemmeno salutarla. Ok lei aveva sbagliato, ma non poteva comportarsi così ogni volta che avevano un litigio.<br>-Non sto scappando! Ho solo voglia di fare un giro in moto- mentì Heles.  
>-Non mentirmi- Milena sospirò pesante –Heles mi dispiace per oggi-<br>-Perché lo hai fatto?-  
>-Non mi piace fare queste cose in un luogo pubblico- sussurrò Milena imbarazzata.<br>-Ora sei tu che menti. Sai benissimo che mi sarei fermata. Non avrei mai fatto l'amore con te nel camerino di un negozio-.  
>Milena non sapeva cosa rispondere. Lei aveva ragione.<br>Heles lentamente si girò e incontrò il suo sguardo.  
>-Ti vergogni di me? Ti vergogni di farti vedere con me?- sussurrò Heles. Si sentiva così imbarazzata, ma doveva sapere.<br>-Perché dici così? Perché dovrei vergognarmi di te?- chiese Milena.  
>-Perché sono una donna-, sbottò Heles.<p>

Spero vi sia piaciuto. Il giorno della verità si avvicina  
>Cosa sussederà?<br>Grazie per le vostre recensioni, sono davvero bellissime. Continuate a seguirmi  
>Un bacio a tutti.<br> 


	15. Chapter 15

Heles lentamente si girò e incontrò il suo sguardo.  
>-Ti vergogni di me? Ti vergogni di farti vedere con me?- sussurrò Heles. Si sentiva così imbarazzata, ma doveva sapere.<br>-Perché dici così? Perché dovrei vergognarmi di te?- chiese Milena.  
>-Perché sono una donna-, sbottò Heles.<br>Milena era sorpresa, Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una reazione del genere da Heles. Non poteva pensare una cosa del genere. Non dopo averle detto di volerlo dire a tutti.  
>Milena si avvicinò, le accarezzò il viso e le disse –Non pensare mai una cosa del genere. Io non mi vergogno affatto di te. Tantomeno mi vergogno dei miei sentimenti. Io ti amo Heles e credimi non m'interessa dell'opinione degli altri-.<br>Heles abbassò lo sguardo, si vergognava troppo per guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Heles credimi –<br>-Allora perché mi hai respinto? Perché hai detto quella frase?-  
>-Io non voglio che lo sappia da qualcun altro. Gli devo almeno questo. Devo essere io a dirgli che non lo amo. Che amo un'altra persona. Lo devo a lui e alla mia famiglia-<br>-Cosa c'entra la tua famiglia?-  
>-Il proprietario è un amico di famiglia. Voglio essere io a dire ai miei che hanno una nuova figlia-, scherzò Milena.<br>-Vuoi dirlo ai tuoi?- chiese Heles incredula  
>-Voglio dirlo a tutti. Soprattutto a tutto il genere femminile del mondo. Tutte devono sapere che ora non sei disponibile- le disse Milena prima di baciarla.<br>-Non ti facevo così possessiva!- esclamò Heles.  
>-Perché, tu non lo sei?-<br>-Pensandoci bene per me è più difficile. Io devo dirlo a tutti uomini e donne- scherzò Heles.  
>-Oh ma no ti preoccupare amore mio, io ho occhi solo per te-<p>La sala del ricevimento era piena di gente: donne e uomini vestiti elegantemente che parlavano e ridevano.<br>Heles si sentiva fuori posto. Non le era mai piaciuto andare in questi posti. A dire la verità le era capitato pochissime volte di andarci ed era sempre stato con Milena. Prima di conoscerla non aveva mai messo piede in un posto del genere. Milena, al contrario, sembrava di essere a proprio agio. Del resto quello era il suo mondo, la sua gente.  
>-Mi vuoi spiegare perché siamo qui? - sussurrò Heles<br>-Perché è un gala di beneficenza, perché mio padre non poteva venire, quindi tocca a me rappresentare la mia famiglia- disse Milena, sorridendo al disagio di Heles  
>Milena si guardava intorno alla ricerca di Toy. In questa settimana era stata nervosa all'idea di parlare con lui. Ora invece sembrava inquieta, non vedeva l'ora di dirglielo. Non ne aveva parlato con Heles, ma lei temeva che Sabri gli avesse raccontato già tutto.<br>Milena fu sorpresa nel sentire due forti braccia che le circondavano la vita. Poi fu invasa da un odore familiare: era il suo odore.  
>-Mi sei mancata così tanto. Sei bellissima- le sussurrò all'orecchio<br>Toy la stava stringendo forte a sé, mentre le pose un bacio sul collo.  
>Heles avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo per il collo e togliergli quelle mani dal suo corpo. Strinse le mani a pugno e dovette far ricorso a tutte le sue forze per trattenersi. Milena si girò per guardarlo negli occhi. Lui sembrava così felice di rivederla mentre lei si sentiva così in colpa. Doveva porre fine a quella situazione. Doveva farlo presto, non sapeva per quanto tempo Heles sarebbe stata in grado di resistere.<br>-Ho portato una persona con me. Ho pensato che avresti voluto compagnia- disse rivolgendosi a Heles.  
>Milena non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola, era stata distratta dalla persona che si stava avvicinando a loro.<br>Che ci faceva lei qui? Perché era venuta con Toy?  
>-Ciao ragazze da quanto tempo non ci vediamo. Siete in ottima forma- disse la ragazza con un falso sorriso.<br>-Anche tu stai benissimo, Sabri- rispose Heles.  
>Milena non riuscì a dire niente. In un modo o nell'altro quella ragazza le avrebbe rovinato la serata. Se non aveva intenzione di raccontare tutto a Toy, sicuramente si sarebbe appiccicata a Heles. E l'ultima possibilità la infastidiva molto.<br>-Allora Sabri cosa mi racconti di bello?- le chiese Heles, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.  
>-Sono appena stata respinta dalla persona che amo- rispose Sabri provocatoria<br>-Mi dispiace Sabri- disse Toy.  
>-Ha già qualcun altro. Preferisce stare con qualcuno che non la ama abbastanza- Sabri mentre parlava, lanciava sguardi verso Milena.<br>-Perché dici così?- chiese Toy, mentre stringeva Milena sempre più vicino.  
>La situazione era davvero insostenibile, con Sabri che era sul punto di raccontare tutto, Toy che non si staccava un attimo e poi c'era lei, l'unica che veramente stava per scoppiare. Milena lo capiva dal suo sguardo: se Toy non la smetteva di toccarla, Heles lo avrebbe preso a pugni proprio lì, davanti a tutti.<br>-Toy, perché non vai a prendermi da bere? Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa. -  
>-Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?- chiese Heles furiosa.<br>-Io non voglio fare proprio niente. L'ho incontrato e mi ha detto che c'eri anche tu. Che cosa avrei dovuto dirgli? Che non voglio vederti perché mi hai respinto per la sua ragazza?- Sabri era davvero arrabbiata.  
>-Non sono la sua ragazza- sbottò Milena.<br>-E lui lo sa?—chiese sarcastica  
>-Ora basta, cerchiamo di non dare spettacolo- Heles lo sentiva che non sarebbe dovuta venire. Questa serata si prospettava davvero lunga.<br>Dopo aver consumato i drink, Sabri si allontanò per raggiungere i suoi amici mentre iniziarono le danze.  
>-Ti va di ballare?- chiese Toy a Milena. Di solito lui non ballava, ma questa sera era diverso. Non si vedevano da una settimana e la sentiva stranamente distante. Forse era la presenza di Heles.<br>Milena non si aspettava una proposta da lui. Che cosa doveva fare? Heles era proprio lì accanto a lei. Non poteva stringersi a lui, mentre lei guardava. Ma come poteva rifiutare? D'istinto Milena alzò lo sguardo verso Heles che, per farla tranquillizzare, le sorrise e le fece cenno di accettare.  
>-Cos'era quello?- le chiese Toy mentre la stringeva forte<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Da quando devi chiedere il suo permesso per ballare con me?-<br>Allora l'aveva visto? Toy aveva visto lo sguardo che si era scambiata con Heles.  
>-Di cosa stai parlando?-<br>-Non cercare di ingannarmi-  
>-Beh avevo promesso il primo ballo a lei- mentì Milena.<br>Toy continuava a stringerla forte, mentre cercava di avvicinarsi sempre di più alle sue labbra. Nel momento in cui Toy stava per baciarla, Milena gli coprì la bocca con le mani e disse -Toy, dobbiamo parlare!-.

-Ti stai annoiando?-  
>Milena aveva subito immaginato che l'avrebbe trovata qui. Heles aveva sempre bisogno di spazio. Non amava essere circondata dalla gente, tantomeno da persone che non conosce.<br>-Lo sai, questo posto non fa per me- rispose Heles  
>-Se vuoi puoi anche tornare a casa- Milena era dietro di lei e la stava abbracciando<br>-Gli ho detto che ho bisogno di parlargli. Penso che andrò da lui dopo. Tu aspettami sveglia. Di sicuro non gli potrò chiedere di riaccompagnarmi- Milena non riusciva a staccarsi da lei, sapeva che era pericoloso, che qualcuno potesse vederle, ma era come incantata dal suo profumo. Heles si girò e la abbracciò, poi la guardò negli occhi e sussurrò: -Sei sicura di volerlo fare?-.  
>-Sicurissima- rispose Milena senza esitare un attimo.<br>-Ti amo-  
>-Anch'io. Ora perché non mi dai un bacio. Ho voglia di sentirti. Non mi tocchi da quasi ventiquattro ore-<br>-Oh cosa fai, ti conti le ore?- scherzò Heles  
>-Heles ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno di sentirti. Solo un bacio- sussurrò Milena.<br>-Non devi chiederlo- Heles la spinse vicino al muro, in un posto, dove nessuno poteva vederle, e la baciò. Milena allungò le mani nei capelli, mentre approfondiva sempre di più il bacio.  
>-Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te- le sussurrò Heles, mentre le baciava il collo.<br>-Anch'io, presto sarà tutto finito Heles. Presto-  
>Le due continuavano a baciarsi ignare del fatto che una persona le stava osservando e che stava scattando loro delle foto.<p>

Mentre Toy stava parlando con un finanziatore, gli squillò il telefono, era un messaggio.  
>Mentre tu stai parlando, guarda la tua ragazza con chi se la spassa.<br>Toy rimase di sasso quando vide una foto di Milena che baciava Heles e si lasciava toccare da lei.

Come reagirà Toy?  
>Ecco a voi un altro capitolo<br>Grazie mille e Buona Pasqua a tutti! 


	16. Chapter 16

Toy era davvero scioccato, non poteva crederci . la sua ragazza che andava a letto con una donna. Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, doveva allontanarsi da quella stanza. Si rifugiò in un angolo della terrazza, quando all'improvviso sentì dei rumori provenienti dalla sua sinistra. Erano gemiti di una donna. Ma cosa stava succedendo intorno a lui. Com'era possibile, forse era solo un sogno. I gemiti erano sempre più frequenti e gli parve di conoscere la voce. Quella voce l'aveva già sentita, curioso si avvicinò per vedere chi fosse.  
>-Oh! Heles-<br>La vista che gli si presentò davanti, gli fece venire un senso di nausea. Allora era vero: Milena e Heles erano… non riusciva neanche a dirlo.

-Dove eri finita?-  
>-Hai bevuto?- gli chiese Milena. Sembrava davvero sconvolto. Toy non era il tipo da bere, forse era successo qualcosa.<br>-Non sono ubriaco!- sbottò Toy  
>-Vieni hai bisogno di aria- disse Milena.<br>-Dov'è lei?-  
>-Non lo so- mentì Milena. Erano state sul punto di fare l'amore lì sulla terrazza, ma poi il buonsenso le aveva fermate. Ora Heles era in giro da qualche parte, mentre lei doveva cercare di parlare con Toy.<br>-Forse è in giro a spassarsela con qualche bella donna- la provocò Toy –Sai anche Sabri è scomparsa. Forse sono insieme a…-  
>-Smettila di parlare di lei in quel modo!- La sola idea di Heles con Sabri era insopportabile<br>-Sei forse gelosa?- le chiese Toy mentre si avvicinava sempre di più.  
>Milena aveva una strana sensazione. Toy sembrava diverso, forse era l'alcool, ma cominciava ad avere paura. Doveva allontanarsi da lui. Milena incominciò a indietreggiare finché non si schiantò contro il muro. Ora era in trappola<br>-Sai una cosa? Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ti lega a lei. Siete così diverse- Toy la baciò sul collo.  
>-Fermati!- disse Milena<br>Toy però continuava a baciarla, poi incominciò ad accarezzarle il seno, per poi scendere alle cosce.  
>-Ma cosa stai facendo? Sei impazzito?- Milena quasi urlò cercando di spingerlo via, ma era troppo forte.<br>-Dimmi la verità, ti piace di più così?- Era ormai fuori controllo, stava tentano di alzarle la gonna. Milena non riusciva a capire cosa era successo. Poi come una doccia fredda, le parole di Toy riecheggiavano nella sua mente Dimmi la verità, ti piace di più così? Lui sapeva, sapeva tutto! Forse le aveva viste?  
>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una mano che si stava spingendo un po' oltre.<br>-Toglimi le mani di dosso!- urlò Milena spingendolo con tutta la forza che aveva.  
>Solo allora Toy si rese conto di quello che stava per fare.<br>-Da quanto tempo vai a letto con lei?-  
>-Toy, aspetta non è come sembra -Milena non sapeva come uscire da quella situazione. Toy era davvero arrabbiato e aveva paura di peggiorare la situazione.<br>-E com'è?- chiese sarcastico  
>-Io la amo- rispose Milena, abbassando lo sguardo<br>-La ami? Credi davvero di poter essere felice con lei? Ricordi lei ti ha lasciato. Lei è andata via per sei mesi. Te lo ricordi?-  
>-Certo che me lo ricordo! Ma ora è diverso- sussurrò Milena<br>-Come credi che reagirà la tua famiglia, quando saprà che la loro figlia è…- ma non riuscì a finire la frase.  
>-Non hai il coraggio di finire la frase?- sorrise Milena<br>Toy invece di risponderla si girò e si allontanò.  
>-Aspetta Toy, non dire niente ai miei genitori. Te lo chiedo per favore. Toy!- Ma lui non si fermò. Allora Milena lo raggiunse e lo bloccò per il braccio.<br>-Non toccarmi, mi fai schifo!- le urlò e nel tentativo di liberarsi, strattonò il braccio e colpì Milena in pieno viso. Milena gli occhi spalancati che incominciarono a riempirsi di lacrime, sia per il dolore, sia per la situazione.  
>-Non volevo, mi dispiace- cercò di scusarsi<br>-Non osare toccarmi. Ti odio!- e scappò via  
>Milena aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Quello che aveva temuto così tanto si era avverato. Toy aveva scoperto tutto e la situazione era davvero tragica. L'unica cosa che doveva fare era trovare Heles e andare via da lì. Non poteva correre il rischio di farli incontrare. Prima di tutto doveva calmarsi, non poteva farsi vedere così da lei. Quando Milena tornò dentro, Heles era appoggiata a un muro e guardava gli altri ballare.<br>-Ehi dove sei stata?- chiese Heles  
>-Portami a casa- fu la risposta di Milena<br>-Stai bene?-  
>-Ho solo bisogno di andare via di qui- Milena combatteva per tenere lontano le lacrime, ma era davvero difficile.<br>-Amore, ma cosa è successo?- chiese Heles in tono dolce.  
>Milena scoppiò a piangere. Il tono della voce di Heles l'aveva fatta crollare. Lei continuava a singhiozzare quando disse :- Ho solo bisogno di tornare a casa.<br>Milena continuava ad avere la testa abbassata. Allora Heles le mise due dita sotto il mento, facendole alzare la testa. Sul suo viso c'era una macchia rossa, dove l'aveva colpita Toy.  
>-Ma cosa ti è successo?- Heles cominciò a sentire una rabbia dentro di lei. Qualcuno l'aveva colpito e lei sapeva benissimo chi era.<br>-E' stato quel bastardo?- Heles era furiosa, voleva tanto prenderlo a pugni.  
>-Heles, per favore, andiamo a casa- la supplicò Milena. Ma Heles non c'era più.<p>

Lui stava parlando con alcuni uomini, quando Heles gli mise una mano sulla spalla per farlo girare. Toy non ha nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, che si ritrova il destro di Heles nell'occhio sinistro.  
>-Sei un bastardo. Non osare toccarla mai più!-<br>Lo afferrò per il collo della camicia e stava per dargli un altro pugno quando sentì la voce di Milena che, singhiozzando, la pregava di smetterla.  
>Attorno ai due si fece una folla di persone. Tutti gli invitati alla festa si facevano domande.<br>Heles con la coda dell'occhio vide Milena in un angolo che si copriva il viso con le mani e piangeva tanto.  
>-Se ti avvicini ancora a lei, sei un uomo morto!- ringhiò Heles, poi prese Milena per mano e la portò fuori da quel posto.<br>Durante tutto il tragitto, Milena non riusciva a fermare le lacrime. Non riusciva a pensare a quello che sarebbe successo se non lo avesse spinto via. Lui l'avrebbe…. Come faceva a dirlo a Heles. Di sicuro lo avrebbe ucciso. Milena trasalì quando sentì una mano calda che le toccava la gamba.  
>-Ehi! Cos'hai? Sicura che quel bastardo non ti ha fatto niente?-<br>-Ora non mi va di parlarne-  
>Heles era davvero preoccupata. Milena era sconvolta Giuro se solo ti ha sfiorato con un dito, lo ammazzo.<p>

-Heles è freddo!-si lamentò Milena  
>-Non fare la bambina. Devi metterlo oppure avrai un bel livido domani-.<br>Milena sospirò e lascio che Heles premette del ghiaccio sul viso.  
>-Ora vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?- le chiese Heles dolce<br>-Ha scoperto tutto-  
>-Per questo ti ha picchiata? Bastardo!- Heles era furiosa<br>-Non è così semplice- sussurrò Milena  
>-Milena mi stai spaventando, dimmi cosa è successo-<br>-Tu promettimi che non farai niente di stupido-  
>-Lo sapevo ti ha toccato?- Heles si alzò di scatto dal divano e incominciò a camminare furiosamente. Lo faceva sempre quando era nervosa.<br>-L'ho fermato in tempo- sussurrò Milena  
>-Quel bastardo!Io lo ammazzo!-<br>-Hai promesso. Ho paura Heles lo dirà ai miei!- Milena incominciò a piangere di nuovo.  
>-Ehi calmati andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io qua con te!-Heles s'inginocchiò e la abbracciò forte. Milena si lasciò sprofondare in quell'abbraccio e nascose il volto nel suo collo. Poteva sentire l'odore del suo profumo e la cosa la fece rilassare.<br>-Se tu vorrai, domani ti accompagnerò io dai tuoi e parlerò io con loro. Di certo non faranno i salti di gioia, ma è meglio saperlo da noi-.  
>-Faresti questo per me?- Le chiese Milena<br>Heles annuì. Avrebbe fatto tutto per quella donna. Ma la prima cosa che doveva fare l'indomani era uccidere Toy. Non poteva cavarsela con un pugno.  
>-Ti amo Heles. Ti amo così tanto. Non m'importa cosa diranno i miei, io ho bisogno di te-.<br>Quella notte dormirono abbracciate. A dire la verità, Heles aveva dormito pochissimo. Non faceva altro che pensare a quello che le aveva detto Milena. Inoltre era anche preoccupata per lei, sapeva benissimo che la reazione del padre l'avrebbe distrutta.  
>Erano ormai le nove quando furono svegliata da un violento colpo alla porta. Heles aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Milena. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sul livido violaceo che si era formato sul viso. Alzò la mano per accarezzare il livido e sussurrò<br>-Hai proprio un brutto livido. Sei sempre stata così delicata-  
>-Non è niente-<br>Ci fu un altro colpo alla porta e Milena fece gli occhi languidi e disse:-Heles bussano-  
>-Andranno via. Ora non mi va di vedere gente-<br>La persona continuava a insistere così Heles si alzò e andò ad aprire. Mai si sarebbe aspettata di trovarselo davanti. In tutto questo tempo che viveva con Milena, non era mai venuto a casa loro. Che cosa era venuto a fare?

Chi sarà l'uomo alla porta? Come reagiranno i genitori di Milena'  
>Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia<br>Grazie perchè continuate a seguirmi  
>Un bacio a tutti <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Heles era davvero imbarazzata, si trovava davanti all'unica persona che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Non in quell'abbigliamento: indossava dei pantaloncini con una canottiera bianca che mettevano, in evidenza tutte le sue curve. Il padre di Milena sembrava arrabbiato e aveva una busta gialla in mano. Quando Heles lo vide, aveva subito notato lo sguardo di disgusto che le aveva lanciato. La cosa non era insolita per lei. Sin dal primo giorno che l'aveva vista, aveva sempre mostrato un atteggiamento ostile.  
>Heles senza dire una parola si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare.<br>-Dov'e' mia figlia?- chiese guardandosi intorno.  
>-Si accomodi in cucina, ora la chiamo subito- Heles cercò di essere gentile, anche se aveva un brutto presentimento.<br>Proprio in quel momento Milena uscì dalla camera. Quando vide suo padre, rimase paralizzata, il suo pensiero corse subito a sua madre. Cosa le era successo?  
>-Papà che ci fai qui? Come sta la mamma?- chiese allarmata Milena.<br>Il padre per tutta risposta gettò la busta gialla sul tavolo e disse:- Mi vuoi spiegare cosa diavolo sono queste?-.  
>Dalla busta uscirono delle foto<br>-O mio dio. Ma…- Milena era senza parole.  
>Non poteva essere. No, era un sogno, anzi un incubo. Milena prese la busta e, con mani tremanti, afferrò le foto. C'era una sua foto, del ricevimento, mentre si baciava con Heles; nell'altra lei era appoggiata al muro, mentre Heles la accarezzava.<br>-Cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente? Che cosa credevi di fare? Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?- Il padre di Milena era davvero furioso. Nel frattempo Heles si era avvicinata per vedere le foto.  
>-Chi ti ha dato queste foto?-chiese Milena. Doveva capire chi aveva scattato quelle foto. Forse Toy?<br>-Forse non ti rendi conto della situazione!- urlò il padre di Milena.  
>-Signore forse è meglio se si sieda un attimo- Heles cercò di farlo calmare.<br>-Tu stanne fuori. Questo non riguarda te, riguarda la mia famiglia-.  
>Heles rimase colpita da quell'affermazione. Lei non capiva il perché, ma quelle parole l'avevano ferita. O forse sperava una reazione dalla donna che le era accanto, dalla donna che lei amava più di ogni altra cosa.<br>Milena dal canto suo era confusa, l'unica cosa che voleva era scoprire chi aveva fatto quelle foto.  
>-La mamma le ha viste?- sussurrò Milena. La salute di sua madre era così debole che un colpo simile poteva essere pericoloso.<br>-Dovevi pensare a lei prima di fare una sciocchezza del genere!- Ecco, il padre aveva trovato il tasto che poteva farla ripensare alla sua stupida scelta. Aveva sempre sospettato che Heles provasse qualcosa per sua figlia, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse essere ricambiata.  
>-Se tua madre avrà una ricaduta sarà solo colpa tua!- continuava a insistere su quel punto.<br>Milena si sentiva in colpa per sua madre, non aveva mai pensato di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata ma ora, il pensiero della madre di nuovo in ospedale, la stava facendo ricredere.  
>-Lei è un uomo spregevole! Usa la carta della madre malata per allontanarla da me!- Heles era davvero furibonda. Sapeva quanto Milena fosse affezionata alla sua famiglia e sapeva anche che per sua madre avrebbe sacrificato il suo amore.<br>-Stai zitta tu! In fondo questo è tutta colpa tua! Se lei si trova in questa situazione, è colpa tua!-.  
>Milena era esausta non sapeva cosa fare e il diverbio fra il padre e Heles non la aiutava affatto. Si sedette su una sedia, appoggiò i gomiti su tavolo e incominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie. Le parole che il padre stava rivolgendo a Heles erano orribili, lei doveva intervenire, doveva difenderla, ma non aveva le forze. In cuor suo sapeva che Heles si stava trattenendo, se quell'uomo non fosse stato suo padre, lo avrebbe trattato in un altro modo. In questo momento Milena desiderava che Heles avesse la forza di reagire e di dargli quello che si merita.<br>-Dovresti vergognarti! Mia figlia è una ragazza per bene devi stare lontana da lei!-.  
>Heles stava per rispondere quando fu bloccata dallo scatto improvviso di Milena. Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e disse-Ora basta non parlarle così. Devi rispettarla! Lei è la mia famiglia! Che ti piaccia o no, io la amo e tu non puoi trattarla così!-.<br>Non ci credeva aveva avuto la forza di difenderla. Milena aveva detto al padre di amarla. Heles aveva il cuore che le batteva fortissimo, ancora più forte di quando Milena le aveva detto di amarla.  
>-Casa hai detto?- Il padre di Milena era sconvolto, sua figlia non si era mai rivolto a lui con quel tono<br>-Hai capito bene. Io sono innamorata di Heles.-Milena si sentiva il cuore più leggero. Finalmente era riuscita a dire la verità.  
>-Ora tu fai le valigie e vieni a casa con me! Questa donna sarà la tua rovina!-<br>-Cosa?- Heles non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
>-Io non vado da nessuna parte! Questa è la mia casa!-<br>Il padre afferrò Milena per il braccio e cercò di trascinarla via. Heles mise la mano sul braccio dell'uomo e sussurrò in tono minaccioso -La lasci stare!-.  
>-Tu, stai lontano da lei- e spinse Heles facendola barcollare<br>-Vai via da questa casa. Ora!- Milena si liberò dalla presa del padre e si avvicinò a Heles.  
>-Se vado via da quella porta, dimenticati di essere mia figlia!-<br>-Vai via!- gli urlò Milena aprendo la porta. Quando il padre lasciò l'appartamento, Milena sbatté la porta poi s'inginocchiò e iniziò a piangere.  
>Heles si avvicinò e la abbracciò forte<br>-Shh Shh andrà tutto bene- le sussurrò in un orecchio. Milena si lasciò cullare dal calore del suo corpo. Non aveva mai pensato di poter dipendere così tanto da un'altra persona.  
>-Heles mi dispiace- singhiozzò Milena<br>-Non è colpa tua- Milena alzò lo sguardo e si perse nei suoi occhi. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Heles le asciugò le lacrime e poi si baciarono.  
>-Heles per quello che ha detto mio padre. Mi dispiace tanto. Lui mi ha sempre visto come la sua bambolina da far vedere agli altri. Non fraintendermi io non lo sto giustificando, ma-<br>Heles la interruppe con un dito sulla bocca.  
>-E' tutto ok. Dobbiamo pensare a come fare per parlare con tua madre.-<br>-Vuoi parlare con lei?- Milena era incuriosita.  
>-Le dobbiamo spiegare la situazione. Forse capirà-<br>Milena le accarezzava il viso. Sapeva benissimo che lo faceva per lei. Sin dall'inizio sapeva che la sua storia con Heles non sarebbe stata facile. Molte sono le persone che non accettano l'amore tra due donne. A dire la verità, anche lei prima di conoscerla non riusciva a capire come si potesse essere attratti da qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso. Poi un giorno incontrò lei e il suo cuore incominciò a battere più velocemente. Anche adesso, seduta sul pavimento non poteva fare almeno di sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.  
>-Lo sai invece io cosa voglio fare?-<br>Heles non rispose, si limitò solo a scuotere la testa  
>-Ora io vado da Toy!- disse Milena, cambiando improvvisamente umore<br>-Cosa? Vai da quel bastardo?- Heles non poteva credere alle parole di Milena  
>-Heles, ho bisogno di sapere chi ha fatto quelle foto. Sono sicura che anche lui l'ha scoperto così-<br>-Oh! Hai già qualche idea?-  
>Milena annuì e disse-Se ho ragione, giuro che la uccido con le mie mani!-<br>Heles rise e Milena le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo  
>-Bé quando saremo in carcere speriamo ci diano una cella matrimoniale- Vedendo lo sguardo confuso di Milena, Heles continuò –Tu uccidi lei, io uccido lui-.<p>Quando arrivarono Heles spense il motore e si rivolse alla donna al suo fianco. Non era contenta di rivedere Toy, anzi era sicura di non essere in grado di trattenersi dal dargli un altro pugno, ma non le avrebbe mai permesso di venire qua da sola. Non dopo quello che era successo l'altra sera.<br>-Sei pronta?- le chiese Heles. Milena sembrava esausta, ma voleva scoprire a tutti i costi chi aveva causato tutto questo.  
>Milena annuì alla domanda di Heles<br>-Allora andiamo!-  
>-Vieni anche tu?-<br>-Non ti lascio andare da sola!- Non credeva che fosse così stupido da toccarla ancora, ma dopotutto un uomo ferito era capace di qualsiasi cosa. Heles stava per aprire la porta, quando Milena la bloccò per il braccio e disse :-Heles promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido-  
>Heles le sorrise e le diede un bacio sulla bocca, poi aprì la porta e si diresse verso l'appartamento.<br>-Cosa ci fate qui?- Toy aveva un brutto mal di testa dovuto all'alcool bevuto la sera prima. Intorno al suo viso si era formato un livido enorme. Heles quando lo vide era davvero fiera di lei. Aveva avuto quello che si meritava, anzi era pronta a dargli il bis.  
>-Ho bisogno di sapere come hai saputo di noi- le chiese Milena con un tono gelido<br>-Ehi solo perché ora vai a letto con lei, credi di potermi trattare così?- Toy era davvero arrabbiato, come osava parlargli con quel tono in casa sua.  
>-Toy mi dispiace, non avrei mai voluto che lo sapessi così. Ma devi dirmi come lo hai scoperto- Milena ora stava giocando la carta della compassione. Se continuava a mostrarsi fredda non avrebbe ottenuto niente.<br>Toy si allontanò per tornare con in mano il suo cellulare.  
>-Ecco come ho scoperto che mi tradivi con lei-<br>Milena prese il cellulare e vide le stesse foto che le aveva già fatto vedere il padre. Poi vide il mittente del messaggio e capì che le sue teorie erano esatte.  
>-Io lo sapevo. Ti avevo detto che era pericolosa- disse rivolgendosi a Heles. Restituì il cellulare a Toy e stava per andarsene, quando Toy la bloccò.<br>-Pensi davvero di poter essere felice con lei?-  
>-Non toccarla!- ringhiò Heles. Milena avvertiva la tensione di Heles e sapeva che dovevano andare via di lì prima che Heles avrebbe perso la pazienza.<br>-Toy ascolta, io sono innamorata di lei. Mi dispiace di averti fatto male, ma…-  
>Toy notò il livido che si era formato sul viso di Milena e lo sfiorò con le dita.<br>-Questo l'ho fatto io?-  
>Heles era al limite della sopportazione, afferrò Toy per la camicia e lo spinse contro il muro poi avvicinò il viso al suo e gli sussurrò –Non osare mai più sfiorarla nemmeno con un dito. Hai capito!-<br>Milena si avvicinò a Heles, le sfiorò la mano e disse –Ora calmati. E' tutto finito. -  
>Heles lasciò andare Toy e si diresse alla porta con Milena, però prima di andare via si girò verso Toy e disse:<br>-Quasi dimenticavo, questo è per aver tentato di prenderla con la forza- e gli mollò un pugno in pieno viso, facendolo cadere a terra –Se ti azzardi ancora a toccarla sei un uomo morto- poi la afferrò per mano e uscì.  
>-Ma sei impazzita? E se gli hai rotto il naso?- Milena era furiosa, anche se una sua parte era orgogliosa di Heles.<br>-E' il minimo che si merita dopo quello che ha cercato di farti!- esclamò Heles –E poi io l'avevo avvertito, non doveva toccarti- cercò di difendersi.  
>-Oh allora è questo il tuo problema. Sei gelosa?- Scherzò Milena. La adorava quando faceva così. Non riusciva a nascondere la sua gelosia e Milena era davvero lusingata di questo. Milena si avvicinò a Heles e la abbracciò per la vita e la strinse forte.<br>-Cosa fai?-  
>-Sto cercando di baciare la mia ragazza-<br>-Potrebbero vederci!-  
>-Non m'interessa. Ora siamo libere di amarci. Che la gente pensi quello che vuole!-<br>Si scambiarono un bacio carico di amore.  
>-Mhh… la tua ragazza, eh?- ripeté Heles<br>-Non vuoi essere chiamata così?-  
>-Chiamami come vuoi! Ora cosa hai intenzione di fare?- le chiese Heles.<br>-Ho intenzione di mostrare alla mia ragazza quanto la amo, ma prima devo uccidere una persona- le rispose Milena con occhi languidi.

Grazie per le recensioni continuate così  
>Un bacione<br>A presto 


	18. Chapter 18

-Ho intenzione di mostrare alla mia ragazza quanto la amo, ma prima devo uccidere una persona- le rispose Milena con occhi languidi.  
>-E se la tua ragazza ti chiede di non fare sciocchezze?- tentò di dissuaderla. Non aveva mai visto Milena così determinata e aveva paura che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido.<br>-Io le rispondo che uccidere la persona che mi ha rovinato la vita, non è una sciocchezza- le rispose Milena, mentre Heles le toglieva una ciocca di capelli dal viso, fissandola dietro l'orecchio.  
>-Ma Milena- ma fu bloccata dal dito di Milena sulla bocca.<br>-Senti io non voglio litigare, ma non accetto critiche da te. Ti sei dimenticata cosa hai fatto pochi minuti fa?-  
>-E' diverso. Lui ti ha toccato!- si lamentò Heles.<br>Il broncio che mise Heles la fece sorridere. Era davvero carina quando era gelosa.  
>Milena si avvicinò a Heles e le sussurrò all'orecchio –Sei davvero adorabile quando metti il broncio-<br>Heles arrossì lievemente a quell'affermazione. Nessuno mai le aveva detto di essere adorabile.  
>-Sei arrossita?- scherzò Milena<br>-No, non è vero- Heles era a disagio.  
>-Vieni qua- Milena le prese il viso tra le mani e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi. Amava specchiarsi in quegli occhi verdi –Amo così tanto la mia ragazza gelosa- sussurrò Milena e poi si baciarono.<p>Alla fine Heles aveva ceduto e ora erano davanti all'appartamento di Sabri. Milena non sapeva ancora cosa voleva dirle, ma una cosa era certa, le doveva far capire di stare alla larga. Il destino , però sembrava non collaborare. Un amico di Sabri le aveva avvisate che non era in casa e che sarebbe tornata il giorno dopo.<br>-Sembra che la tua amica sia fortunata- disse Milena mentre saliva in macchina.  
>-Non è mai amica!- esclamò Heles. Milena le rivolse uno sguardo scettico<br>-Non lo è più- si giustificò Heles  
>-Eppure a volte mi chiedo come hai fatto a legare con lei. Tu sei così riservata e lei è così invadente- disse Milena senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-La disperazione a volte fa fare cose stupide- rispose Heles mentre accendeva il motore.  
>Tornarono a casa senza parlare. Pranzarono e poi Milena decise di rilassarsi sul divano, mentre Heles andò a fare un giro con la moto. Quando tornò, la trovò ancora sul divano, mentre cercava invano di leggere un libro. Heles si avvicinarono e le mise una mano sulla fronte. Milena alzò lo sguardo e la guardo negli occhi.<br>-Stai bene?- le chiese Heles.  
>Milena annuì e disse –Da quando tempo sei arrivata?-<br>Heles continuava ad accarezzarle il viso e Milena non poteva fare al meno di abbandonarsi al suo tocco.  
>-Bé abbastanza da capire che quel libro non si legge da solo- scherzò Heles.<br>-Dove sei stata?-  
>-Ho fatto un giro-<br>Heles percepiva dai suoi occhi che era preoccupata. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, era normale. Le accarezzò le labbra con il pollice e poi la baciò. Fu un bacio lento e carico di amore. Milena allungò le mani nei capelli poi s'inginocchiò sul divano per arrivare alla sua altezza. Quando si staccarono Heles la fissò negli occhi, erano così tristi. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per togliere quella tristezza.  
>-Come posso aiutarti?- Heles appoggiò la fronte su quella di Milena e chiuse gli occhi. Milena avvertiva la sensazione d'impotenza di Heles e si sentiva in colpa. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato così dura. Di sicuro suo padre non avrebbe mollato così facilmente, qualcosa stava organizzando per allontanarla da Heles. Poi c'era ancora lei, Sabri. Quella ragazza era pericolosa, doveva assolutamente parlare con sua madre.<br>-Stringimi- sussurrò Milena. Heles allora la avvolse nelle sue braccia stringendola forte a sé. Rimasero così per un po', fino a quanto Heles non vide il corpo di Milena agitarsi e sentì bagnato sulla sua camicia. Heles allora iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli senza dire niente. Milena aveva bisogno di farlo, solo così forse quella tristezza sarebbe andata via. Quando Milena si calmò, si staccò un po', si asciugò il viso poi alzò lo sguardo e disse –Grazie-.  
>Heles le sorrise senza dirle niente. Milena arrossì lievemente a quel sorriso. Anche se non aveva detto niente, con quel sorriso le aveva fatto capire che ci sarebbe sempre stata per lei.<br>Milena abbassò lo sguardo sulla camicia e vide che l'aveva sporcata, mise due dita tremanti sopra e sussurrò –Ti ho sporcato tutta la camicia-  
>-Oh, allora la devo cambiare-<br>-Lascia che ti aiuti- la provocò Milena.  
>Non avendo nessuna reazione da Heles, iniziò a sbottonarla. Si sentiva stranamente impaziente, aveva così dannatamente bisogno di sentirla che non riusciva a sbottonare.<br>-Ehi calmati, abbiamo tutto il tempo che ci serve- le disse Heles afferrando le mani nelle sue.  
>Milena liberò le sue mani e mise una dietro la nuca, costringendola ad abbassare la testa. Le loro bocche erano a pochi centimetri di distanza quando Milena sussurrò –Ho bisogno di te, adesso!- e la baciò con violenza. Heles la stinse forte e quando si staccarono, si tolse la camicia.<br>-Problema risolto- scherzò Heles facendola sorridere. Eccolo finalmente, quel sorriso che le faceva sciogliere il cuore.  
>Milena le accarezzò la pelle nuda delle braccia dandole brividi di piacere. Heles le fece alzare le braccia e le tolse la maglietta, poi le accarezzò il seno e le disse in un orecchio –Sei bellissima-<br>Diedero inizio a una danza di carezza con i loro gemiti come musica. Milena si lasciò toccare godendo della sensazione delle sue mani su di sé. A ogni carezza non riusciva a trattenere un gemito di piacere e la cosa rendeva Heles ancora più insaziabile.  
>-Non è giusto. Ora tocca a me toccare!- ansimò Milena. Aveva davvero voglia di esplorare il corpo di Heles.<br>-Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi- le sussurrò Heles nell'orecchio, facendola fremere dal desiderio.  
>Milena incominciò a toccarla e ad accarezzarla. La sua pelle era così morbida e calda. Le diede tanti baci fino ad arrivare nell'incavo del collo facendola gemere.<br>-Oh Milena…-  
>-Dimmi amore, cosa c'è?- ansimò Milena. Sentirla gemere sotto il suo tocca la accese ancora di più.<br>-Mi stai facendo impazzire così. Ho bisogno di te subito!- disse Heles baciandola con foga.  
>-E' la prima volta che lo dici-<br>-Rimedio subito. Ho bisogno di te. Subito!-  
>Heles e Milena erano ormai giunte al loro limite, entrambe fremevano e non potevano aspettare. Heles infilò le mani tra le gambe di Milena e incominciò ad accarezzarla.<br>-Heles…-  
>-mhh-<br>-Aspetta-  
>-cosa?-<br>Per Milena fu davvero difficile, moriva dalla voglia di sentirla dentro di lei, ma comunque la fermò. Heles le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
>-Andiamo in camera mia- ansimò Milena mentre Heles continuava ad accarezzarla.<br>-Non vuoi farlo qui?- le chiese Heles  
>-Voglio fare l'amore con te, nel mio letto!-<br>Heles e Milena si spostarono in camera e si adagiarono sul letto. Finalmente erano pronte per soddisfare tutti i loro desideri. Fecero l'amore come se fosse la prima volta. Era sempre così per loro, anzi ogni volta sembrava sempre più speciale di quella precedente.  
>-E' stato incredibile. Sei fantastica- le sussurrò Heles mentre le diede un bacio nei capelli. Era sua abitudine stringersi forte a lei dopo aver fatto l'amore. Le piaceva sentire il suo odore. Coprì il loro corpo con le lenzuola e si addormentarono una fra le braccia dell'altra.<br>La mattina dopo Heles fu svegliata da due calde dita che le sfioravano l'interno delle cosce. Fu sorpresa nel vedere Milena sopra di lei che le baciava il collo.  
>-Buongiorno amore- disse Milena.<br>-Se mi svegli così è di sicuro un buongiorno- scherzò Heles. Milena allora la baciò. I loro corpi nudi si toccavano dando una scarica elettrica a entrambe. Milena continuava a strofinarsi accanto a Heles costringendola a gemere di piacere.  
>-Non ti facevo così insaziabile!- disse Heles. Milena la fissò e arrossì. Forse aveva sbagliato, non doveva comportarsi in quel modo. Ma trovarsela nuda le aveva fatto ricordare la notte appena trascorsa e subito si era accesa dal desiderio. Heles le faceva quest'effetto, forse perché per lei era la prima volta che amava veramente una persona. A pensarci bene era anche la prima volta che faceva l'amore con una donna. Heles era la sua prima donna.<br>-Con quante donne sei stata? Voglio dire con quante donne hai …- all'improvviso Milena si sentì imbarazzata lei stessa per quella domanda. Ma che mi è saltato in mente pensò dentro tra sé. Ora si arrabbierà e penserà che io sia un'impicciona.  
>-Con quante donne ho fatto l'amore? Questo vuoi sapere?- le chiese Heles mentre le accarezzava la schiena. Milena si limitò ad annuire, era troppo imbarazzata per rispondere.<br>-E secondo te questa è una domanda da fare mentre sei nuda sopra di me?- la prese in giro.  
>Milena arrossì ancora di più<br>-Mi dispiace. Non rispondere- Milena si sentiva a disagio. Si staccò da lei e tornò al suo posto. Heles la attirò di nuova al suo fianco e le disse –Prima di te c'è stata una sola donna nella mia vita. E' stato prima di conoscerti-  
>Milena la guardò negli occhi e senza pensarci due volte disse –Tu per me sei la prima-<p>

Rimasero a letto scambiandosi baci e carezze fino a quando il loro stomaco incominciò a brontolare. Mentre stavano in cucina, arrivò una telefonata  
>-Pronto?- disse Milena.<br>Mentre ascoltava la persona dall'altro lato, impallidì violentemente e lasciò scivolare dalle mani la sua tazza di caffè.  
>-Oh mio dio- sussurrò Milena<p>

Chi sarà al telefono? E cosa sarà successo?  
>Ciao a tutti ecco un nuovo capitolo, chiedo scusa se vi ho fatto aspettare un pò.<br>Un ringraziamento speciale a tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi.  
>Continuate a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate<br>Un bacio a presto. 


	19. Chapter 19

Milena era in macchina al fianco di Heles. Non riusciva a non pensare al peggio. Dopo la telefonata di Amy, era crollata. Sua madre era stata ricoverata d'urgenza perché il suo cuore aveva ceduto. Ora doveva essere sottoposta a un difficile intervento.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Milena sono Amy, volevo avvisarti che tua madre sta per essere operata-  
>-Ma cosa stai dicendo?-<br>-Tuo padre la portata qui ieri sera. Nel pomeriggio sarà operata al cuore. E' meglio se vieni a trovarla. Si tratta di un intervento difficile-  
>-Oh mio dio-<br>Seduta sul sedile del passeggero non poteva fare altro che alimentare il suo odio per il padre. Nasconderle che sua madre doveva essere operata è davvero una cosa che non poteva perdonargli. Heles stava andando il più veloce possibile, voleva arrivare lì prima che entrasse in sala operatoria.  
>Quando arrivarono all'ospedale Milena era agitata. Da un lato era preoccupata per le condizioni della madre; dall'altro lato non era sicura della reazione del padre. Alla reception Milena chiese informazioni sul numero della stanza della madre.<br>-Mi dispiace signorina, ho ordine dai parenti di non dare notizie a nessuno- disse l'infermiere in tono gentile  
>-Dai parenti? Io sono sua figlia!- esclamò Milena.<br>-La prego signorina non urli-  
>Heles affiancò Milena e rivolgendosi all'infermiera disse –Ci scusi, il fatto è che siamo un po' preoccupati. Non può aiutarci?-<br>L'infermiera arrossì leggermente sotto lo sguardo di Heles –Vedrò cosa posso fare. Ma dica alla sua ragazza di non urlare o mi metterà nei guai-  
>-La ringrazio- rispose Heles facendole l'occhiolino.<br>Dopo alcuni minuti di attesa, l'infermiera tornò con le informazioni desiderate. La madre di Milena era in una stanza al secondo piano e il suo intervento era stato programmato per il pomeriggio. Le sue condizioni erano stabili, ma per ordini del marito non poteva avere visite.  
>Milena senza aspettare un minuto in più si diresse verso l'ascensore.<br>-Milena aspetta! Dove vai?- Heles si avvicinò all'ascensore e la fermò afferrandole il braccio.  
>-Vado da mia madre!- Milena aveva uno sguardo assente. Heles non riusciva a capire se era più preoccupata o arrabbiata.<br>-Hai pensato che c'è di sicuro tuo padre con lei?-  
>-Non m'interessa!-<br>-Milena, hai capito che è lui a non volerti accanto a lei?- Heles non sapeva come dirle che non sarebbe stata accolta con gioia da suo padre. Inoltre non sapevano ancora se sua madre sapeva oppure no. Non sapevano come avrebbe reagito. Possibile che lei non avesse pensato alle conseguenze?  
>-Heles lei è mia madre ed io la devo vedere. Forse questa sarà l'ultima volta- la voce rotta da un singhiozzo. Heles la attirò a sé e la strinse forte. Milena si aggrappò alla sua camicia e nascose il viso nel suo petto.<br>-Io devo vederla. Tu puoi aspettare fuori se non…. –  
>-Shhh io non ti lascio da sola-<p>La corsa dell'ascensore era parsa interminabile per Milena. Ora mentre camminava nel corridoio, fu assalita da un'angoscia che le attanagliava il cuore.<br>-Che ci fai tu qui?- il tono gelido del padre la ferì profondamente.  
>-Sono qui perché questo è il mio posto!- Milena lo fulminò con lo sguardo.<br>-Oh il tuo posto? E il suo qual è?- disse riferendosi a Heles –Forse è nel tuo letto, o meglio nelle tue….-  
>-Non essere volgare! Il suo posto è accanto a me- rispose Milena sfidandolo con lo sguardo. Poi si allontanò e si diresse verso la stanza di sua madre, quando una mano ruvida la bloccò per il braccio, stringendolo forte e facendola voltare –Dove credi di andare?- Heles era sul punto di esplodere, la situazione si stava facendo difficile. Guardò Milena che con lo sguardo le fece capire che andava tutto bene. Heles sapeva che non era affatto vero, ma voleva darle la possibilità di aggiustare le cose con il padre, senza intromettersi.<br>-Vado da mia madre!-  
>-Tu non vai da nessuna parte!- continuava a stringerle il polso facendola male.<br>-Ora basta, papà! Mi fai male!-  
>-Non chiamarmi così! Tu non sei degna di essere mia figlia!-<br>Milena fu colpita da quelle parole. Non credeva alle sue orecchie, il padre non la considerava più sua figlia.  
>Le parole del padre le fecero male più di un pugno in pieno viso.<br>-Io non sarò degna di essere tua figlia, ma tu di sicuro non sei degno di essere padre!- gli urlò in faccia Milena liberandosi dalla presa del padre.  
>-Come osi parlarmi così?- il padre alzò il braccio e stava per schiaffeggiarla quando fu bloccato da delle dita sottili ma comunque forti<br>-Non osi toccarla!- Heles era davvero furiosa.  
>Afferrò il colletto della camicia e lo spinse al muro.<br>-Heles ma che fai?-  
>-Sono stata a guardare abbastanza. Ora tu vai da lei-<br>-No- il padre cercò di opporsi  
>-Senta, io amo sua figlia più di qualunque altra cosa. Mi creda se avessi il minimo dubbio che Milena non provi la stessa cosa per me, mi sarei fatta da parte. Io non le chiedo di accettarmi, ma le chiedo di non fare del male a sua figlia. Non lo merita. Tantomeno può impedirle di vedere sua madre. Ora lei entra mentre io aspetto fuori-, lo lasciò libero e si rivolse a Milena –Ora vai da lei-<br>-Ti amo- Milena si avvicinò e la baciò incurante della presenza del padre.  
>Quando Milena entrò nella stanza della madre, rimase scioccata. Vederla attaccata a tutte quelle macchine, le fece tornare la mente a più di sei mesi fa. A quando era sola ad affrontare tutto. Ora invece aveva al suo fianco colei che avrebbe amato sempre. Si avvicinò al letto e prese la mano di sua madre nella sua.<br>-Ciao tesoro, ti aspettavo- le disse la madre  
>-Scusa ho fatto tardi- mentì Milena, non voleva farle sapere cosa era successo.<br>-Dove è Heles?- le chiese la madre  
>-Aspetta fuori!-<br>-Oh con tuo padre? Non dovresti lasciarli soli, se davvero ci tieni a lei-, disse la madre lanciandole un sorriso.  
>-Sai tutto?- sussurrò Milena imbarazzata.<br>La madre semplicemente annuì  
>-Sei arrabbiata con me?- Milena sembrava una bambina colta a fare un guaio.<br>-Per esserti innamorata di lei?-  
>Milena annuì<br>-Guardami Milena-  
>Milena allora alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi della madre. Erano carichi di amore, completamente diversi dagli occhi pieno di disgusto che le aveva rivolto il padre.<br>-Non vergognarti mai dei tuoi sentimenti, soprattutto se sono sinceri. Hai capito? Heles è una brava ragazza, diversa da noi ma ti ama veramente. Non lasciare che la stupidità delle persone influisca sui tuoi sentimenti-  
>Milena era colpita dalle parole della madre. In fondo al suo cuore aveva sempre saputo che sua madre avrebbe capito.<br>-Voglio parlare con lei. Falla entrare-

Quando Heles entrò, la madre di Milena aveva gli occhi chiusi. Dall'espressione del viso poteva vedere che stava soffrendo, Decise allora di non disturbare e di andare via, sarebbe tornata più tardi.  
>-Aspetta Heles devo parlarti!-<br>-Credevo dormisse-, cercò di giustificarsi  
>-Voglio che tu mi prometta di prenderti cura di lei. Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa…-<br>-Non parli così-  
>-Promettimelo! Lei ora ha solo te. Tu sei la sua famiglia-<br>-Noi siamo la sua famiglia. Sua figlia ha ancora bisogno di lei-  
>-Sei gentile a parlarmi così, ma sappiamo bene che l'unica persona che può renderla felice sei tu!-<br>- Non si preoccupi, baderò io a lei-  
>-Grazie e benvenuta in famiglia-<p>

Erano ormai le cinque e la madre di Milena era in sala operatoria da quasi due ore. Milena era seduta in sale d'aspetto, mentre Heles era scesa al bar a prendere un caffè per Milena.  
>Milena era esausta, dopo aver parlato con la madre, non aveva più rivisto il padre. Era una situazione assurda, non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così. Fu distratta da una tazza di tè fumante che si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi. Era suo padre che gliela stava offrendo. Il padre si sedette accanto a lei, le mise una mano sulla spalla e le sussurrò –Andrà tutto bene-<br>Milena non rispose ma poggiò la mano libera su quella del padre. Quel gesto segnò una tacita tregua. Milena era davvero sollevata, anche se non sapeva per quanto tempo fosse durata. Decise di sgranchirsi un po' le gambe. Heles ci metteva troppo tempo per due tazze di caffè. Quando arrivò al bar, si avvicinò a Heles ed esclamò – Tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?-

Salve a tutti siamo quasi arrivati alla resa dei conti  
>Un grazie speciale a tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi<br>A presto 


	20. Chapter 20

Nel pomeriggio la madre di Milena entrò in sala operatoria. Prima di entrare parlò con il marito, poi con la figlia e salutò Heles dicendole di non dimenticare il loro discorso. Milena sembrava esausta: nella prima ora aveva consumato il corridoio camminando avanti e indietro per l'agitazione, dopo poi si era accasciata su una sedia in sala d'attesa in uno stato di trance. Heles era molto preoccupata, non faceva altro che pensare a come avrebbe reagito Milena se fosse successo qualcosa a sua madre.  
>Erano ormai due ore che era in sala operatoria e Milena non aveva detto una sola parola, sembrava bloccata in un limbo. Heles si avvicinò e le chiese se voleva qualcosa da mangiare. Milena rispose di aver bisogno di un caffè<br>Quando Heles arrivò al bar dell'ospedale, non pensava minimamente di trovarsela di fronte. Era lì con un gruppo di amici che rideva e scherzava. Il primo impulso di Heles fu di affrontarla e di portarla da Milena, poi però pensò che non fosse una buona idea, Milena aveva bisogno di essere tranquilla. Heles fece in modo di non farsi vedere mentre aspettava i due caffè.  
>-Tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?-<br>La voce di Milena fece paralizzare Heles. Era troppo tardi. Milena l'aveva vista, ora non restava che fare in modo di trattenerla dal fare qualcosa di stupido.  
>Sabri fu colta di sorpresa dall'affermazione di Milena. Dopo quello che aveva fatto, aveva sperato di non incontrarla mai più. Il suo obiettivo era Heles, ma con Milena intorno, non poteva di sicuro averla.<br>Heles affiancò Milena e afferrandola per un braccio disse –Non fare niente di stupido, torniamo sopra-  
>-Tu da che parte stai? La difendi?- Milena era arrabbiata.<br>-Milena hai tutto il tempo di parlare con lei, ora devi essere tranquilla per tua madre- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.  
>Sabri notò la tensione fra le due e cercò di stuzzicarle<br>-Ragazze che sorpresa! Ma state litigando? Vi è piaciuto il mio regalo?- disse con una risatina che fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene di Milena  
>-Sabri smettila, torna dai tuoi amici e lasciaci in pace- rispose Heles.<br>-Il tuo regalo? Te lo do io un regalo- disse Milena mentre si scagliò contro la ragazza. Sabri indietreggiò, mentre Heles cercò di bloccare Milena.  
>-Lasciami stare! Deve avere quello che si merita!- Milena moriva dalla voglia di strapparle i capelli. Non aveva mai provato un odio così forte per qualcuno. In quel momento il pensiero della madre non faceva altro che aumentare il suo desiderio di vendetta.<br>-Come sta Toy? Come l'ha presa?- Sabri sembrava godere del nervosismo di Milena.  
>-Povero ragazzo, posso solo immaginare come avrà reagito a vedere la sua ragazza tra le braccia di qualcun'altra- disse con sarcasmo.<br>Milena non riusciva a capire il comportamento di Sabri. Una persona normale avrebbe comunque evitato di stuzzicarla. Poi capì tutto. Lei sapeva benissimo che Heles voleva proteggere Milena e voleva evitare che commettesse qualcosa di cui pentirsi. Se lei avesse ceduto alle sue provocazioni alla fine, avrebbe litigato con Heles. Milena allora decise di cambiare tattica. All'improvviso si calmò, rivolse lo sguardo a Heles e disse –Sono calma, puoi lasciarmi- poi guardò Sabri e disse –Sai una cosa? Hai ragione devo proprio ringraziarti. Senza di te non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo a Toy-  
>Sabri fu colta alla sprovvista dal cambiamento di Milena.<br>-Oh guarda ti sei subito calmata. In fondo lo sapevo che sei una vigliacca! La cosa che mi stupisce è come mai Heles abbia scelto te!-  
>-Heles è una persona intelligente, riconosce subito le vipere!- rispose Milena con astio.<br>-Non capisco perché sei così arrabbiata, in fondo io non ho ucciso nessuno!-  
>Quell'affermazione fece innervosire Milena ancora di più. Non aveva ucciso nessuno, ma poteva ancora farlo. Anche se non aveva avuto nessuna conferma, era sicura che quelle foto avessero contribuito a peggiorare la situazione della madre.<br>-Sabri non provocarmi. Non scherzare con il fuoco, potresti farti male!- Milena disse a denti stretti.  
>-Oh che paura!- scherzò Sabri<br>L'atteggiamento di Sabri le fece perdere quel po' di autocontrollo che aveva. Così si avvicinò e le mollo uno schiaffo sulla guancia , facendola barcollare all'indietro. Sabri era scioccata, non si aspettava una reazione del genere da Milena. Era sempre stata descritta da Heles come una persona razionale. Ora invece era tutt'altro che razionale.  
>Milena si avvicinò a Sabri. Il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza e le sussurrò<br>-Ti avverto stai lontano da me e da Heles, altrimenti te ne pentirai!-  
>Sabri continuava a massaggiarsi la guancia, dove si era fatta una macchia rossa<br>-Altrimenti cosa fai? Mi dai un altro schiaffo?-  
>-Oh io posso rovinarti. Lo sai che è reato distribuire foto altrui senza consenso?-<br>Lo sguardo sorpreso di Sabri le fece capire che era riuscita a spaventarla. Milena si avvicinò ancora di più e disse  
>-Quindi ti conviene stare lontano da me e da Heles-<br>Il barista che da lontano aveva visto tutta la scena decise di intervenire  
>-Signore il vostro caffè è pronto!- disse con tono gentile.<br>Milena si ricompose, si girò e afferrò il caffè dalle mani del barista  
>-Lei è molto gentile, la ringrazio- e sfoderò un sorriso smagliante<br>-Posso aiutarla in qualcos'altro?- le chiese il barista visibilmente affascinato da lei  
>-No- poi dopo un attimo di esitazione disse –Forse un po' di ghiaccio per la signorina!-<br>Il barista sorrise all'affermazione di Milena e rispose – Arriverò subito-  
>Milena si rivolse a Heles e disse –Torniamo di sopra?-<br>In tutto quel tempo Heles non aveva detto una sola parola. Era rimasta sorpresa dall'atteggiamento di Milena. Non si aspettava una reazione così violenta da lei. Di solito era brava a ferire con le parole. Nella loro coppia, quella più istintiva era lei. Tuttavia questo nuovo lato la affascinava ancora di più.  
>-Ok andiamo!- prese una tazza di caffè dalle mani di Milena, poi prese la mano libera nella sua e si avviarono<br>-Ho dimenticato una cosa!- disse all'improvviso Milena. Tornò verso Sabri, che era dai suoi amici, la chiamò la fece girare e disse –Questo è per aver cercato di rubarmi la ragazza!- e le versò la tazza di caffè bollente sul vestito. Mentre stava tornando da Heles, incontrò il barista e gli disse –Penso che sia utile anche un asciugamano!-  
>Tornò da Heles, le afferrò la mano e insieme uscirono dal bar.<br>-Stai bene?- le chiese Heles  
>-Molto meglio!- rispose Milena.<p>Quando tornarono in sala d'aspetto, trovarono il padre di Milena ancora seduto con la testa tra le mani. Heles decise di dargli il suo caffè. Quando si avvicinò, il padre di Milena alzò lo sguardo mentre Heles gli porse la tazza di caffè.<br>-Lo beva finché è caldo-  
>Il padre rimase a fissarla per qualche istante, poi accettò il caffè annuendo leggermente con la testa.<br>Milena non riusciva a capire se il padre avesse cambiato idea o se fosse solo preoccupato per sua moglie. I suoi genitori erano molto legati. Guardandoli da bambina, aveva sempre desiderato di trovare un uomo che la amasse come il padre amava sua madre. Quando poi incontrò Heles e incominciò a provare qualcosa di profondo per lei, capì che per lei era impossibile realizzare il suo sogno. Ora invece seduta nella sala d'aspetto dell'ospedale comprese che nessun uomo poteva amarla come il padre amava la madre. Nessun uomo poteva farla sentire speciale. Nessuno, tranne la donna seduta al suo fianco. In quel momento capì che il suo sogno si era avverato: aveva trovato la persona che la amava come suo padre amava sua madre. Forse ancora di più. Una cosa era certa lei amava quella donna più di qualsiasi altra persona. Non aveva mai provato dei sentimenti così forti per qualcuno. Milena appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Heles e sospirò. La cosa che più la faceva impazzire era la sensazione di essere amata che le trasmetteva Heles. Una sensazione che nessuno mai le aveva fatto provare, neanche i suoi genitori quando era più piccola.  
>Heles poggiò la mano su quella di Milena e disse –Stai bene?-<br>Milena annuì e poi sussurrò –Grazie-  
>-Per cosa?- le chiese Heles<br>-Per aver realizzato il mio sogno!-

Ecco un nuovo capitolo. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ma ho avuto qualche problema nel confronto con Sabri.  
>Spero vi piaccia. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate<br>Un bacio grazie. 


	21. Chapter 21

L'intervento durava ormai da più di quattro ore. Milena si era addormentata sulla spalla di Heles, per svegliarsi di soprassalto. Si guardò intorno e ricordò dove si trovava e il perché.  
>-Che ore sono?- chiese Milena sbadigliando<br>-Sono quasi le otto- rispose Heles  
>-Perché non mi hai svegliato?-<br>-Dormivi così bene, anche se hai iniziato a fare certi versi. Mi sono un po' preoccupata. Cosa stavi sognando?- chiese Heles maliziosa. Immaginava benissimo cosa stesse sognando dal momento che aveva sussurrato il suo nome con un tono che conosceva bene. Un tono che conosceva solo lei.  
>Milena arrossì lievemente, poi distolse lo sguardo. Si vergognava molto. Aveva sognato di fare l'amore con lei mentre la madre stava lottando tra la vita e la morte, questo la faceva sentire una persona orribile.<br>-Ehi ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?- Heles riusciva subito a capire quando qualcosa la turbava.  
>-Hai saputo qualcosa di mia madre?- cercò di cambiare argomento.<br>In quell'istante un dottore uscì dalla sala operatoria, si avvicinò al padre di Milena e incominciò a parlare.  
>Milena senza aspettare la risposta di Heles, subito andò accanto al padre. Il dottore la vide e disse –Chi è la signorina?-<br>-E' mia figlia, parli pure- disse il padre visibilmente preoccupato  
>-Allora come stavo dicendo è stato un intervento difficile. Ci sono state delle complicazioni, ma alla fine è andato tutto bene. L'intervento è riuscito. Ora però la teniamo in terapia intensiva per monitorarla.-<br>-Possiamo vederla?- chiese il padre con un filo di voce.  
>Milena si voltò e non riusciva a credere quello che vedeva: suo padre stava piangendo. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva piangere e la cosa le fece stringere il cuore. Lei riusciva a capirlo. Quando la persona che ami lotta tra la vita e la morte, è orribile.<br>-E' molto debole, forse domani. Per ora è meglio se andiate a casa. Avrà bisogno di tutte le vostre forze- disse il dottore, poi poggiò una mano sulla spalla del padre di Milena e continuò –non si preoccupi, sua moglie è una donna forte.-  
>Milena si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di Heles. Si sentiva stranamente esausta. Si avvicinò a Heles e si gettò tra le sue braccia<br>-E' fuori pericolo!- poi, come invasa da una scossa, iniziò a singhiozzare. Tutta la tensione di questi ultimi giorni la invase e ora non riusciva a smettere di piangere.  
>Heles la circondò con le braccia e la strinse stretta a sé.<br>-Non so cosa mi prende, mi dispiace!- e continuava a singhiozzare.  
>Heles le accarezzò i capelli e le sussurrò –Va tutto bene, è il momento che tu ti lasci andare.-<br>Heles stava aspettando questo momento, sapeva benissimo che alla fine sarebbe crollata.  
>-Ti amo- disse Milena e poi la baciò. Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e la strinse forte mentre continuava a baciarla. Quando si staccarono Heles le asciugò le lacrime e la abbracciò .<br>Il padre da lontano vide tutta la scena e per la prima volta capì i sentimenti che legava sua figlia a quella donna. Anche se non riusciva ancora ad accettarlo, poteva comprendere. Si avvicinò a loro, mise una mano sulla spalla della figlia e disse –E' meglio se vai a casa e ti riposi. Tua madre ha bisogno di te-  
>Milena si girò e abbracciò suo padre. Il padre ricambiò l'abbraccio e rivolgendosi a Heles disse –Prenditi cura di lei. Trattala bene e non farla soffrire.-<p>Quando tornarono a casa, Milena fece una doccia e subito andò a letto. Quando Heles la raggiunse la trovò profondamente addormentata. Erano stati giorni difficili e lei li aveva affrontati con forza. Si era battuta con tutti per il suo amore e aveva affrontato con coraggio l'intervento della madre. Era davvero una donna incredibile. Heles le diede un bacio sulla fronte, mise una mano sulla sua vite e chiuse gli occhi.<br>-Sei arrivata finalmente!- disse Milena  
>-Tu non dormivi?- chiese Heles.<br>Milena si girò e i loro visi erano a pochissimi centimetri. Le accarezzò il viso e poi le labbra con il pollice. Desiderava sentirla, desiderava sentire le sue mani sul suo corpo. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi amata come solo lei sapeva fare. Vedere la disperazione del padre le aveva fatto capire che ogni momento era prezioso per loro.  
>-Heles io…- ma fu bloccata dalle labbra di Heles che la catturarono con una certa disperazione.<br>Milena ricambiò il bacio mentre allungò una mano sotto la maglietta, regalandole brividi quando le accarezzò il seno. Heles gemeva nella sua bocca, mentre Milena continuava ad accarezzarle il seno. Heles si staccò per guardarla negli occhi. Era davvero bellissima, vederla soffrire così tanto le aveva spezzato il cuore.  
>-Voglio fare l'amore con te- sussurrò Heles e incominciò a baciarla sul collo. Milena chiuse gli occhi e gemeva ad ogni bacio.<p>

La mattina dopo fecero colazione insieme poi Milena chiamò l'ospedale per avere notizie della madre.  
>Quando Heles la raggiunse in salotto, la abbracciò da dietro e le diede tanti piccoli baci sul collo.<br>-Come sta tua madre?-  
>-E' ancora in terapia intensiva ma le sue condizioni sono buone forse nel pomeriggio potrò vederla- rispose Milena mentre inclinava la testa di lato per dargli più accesso.<br>-Sai ho pensato una cosa in questi giorni- disse d'un tratto Heles.  
>-Cosa?- le chiese Milena mentre si girava per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Ho deciso di andare a trovare i miei genitori. Non li vedo da un po'. Voglio dirgli di noi-  
>Milena aveva conosciuti i genitori di Heles qualche tempo dopo averla incontrata. Erano persone gentilissime e completamente diverse dai suoi. Quando Heles aveva deciso di trasferirsi con lei avevano incoraggiato la figlia, anche se questo significava non vederla sempre. Heles si sentiva al telefono con la madre quasi ogni settimana. Ora invece sentiva la necessità di vederla, voleva farle sapere della sua relazione con Milena. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, ma di sicuro la avrebbero accettata.<br>-Quando vuoi partire?- le chiese Milena  
>-Quando tua madre starà bene!- rispose Heles<br>-Ma ci vorrà del tempo!-  
>-Io non posso farti allontanare da lei proprio ora-<br>-Vuoi che venga con te?- le chiese Milena  
>-Certo, ora fai parte della mia famiglia. Devi esserci-<br>Milena si sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Era davvero molto importante per lei. Heles era sempre stata una persona riservata. Ricordava benissimo che all'inizio della loro amicizia aveva sempre evitato di farla incontrare con la sua famiglia. Poi un giorno Milena piombò a casa sua senza preavviso e fu in quell'occasione che Heles la presentò ai suoi genitori. Erano completamente diversi da lei. Erano due persone molto espansive e dirette.

La madre di Milena tornò a casa dopo tre settimane. Quando tornò a casa, Milena si trasferì per un piccolo periodo a casa dei suoi genitori. Si trasferì da sola perché il padre continuava a non accettare la presenza di Heles accanto alla figlia. Era consapevole dell'amore che le legava, ma comunque non riusciva ad accettarlo. Quelle rare volte che Heles andava a casa per far visita alla madre di Milena, il padre era cordiale ma comunque distante. Lui era grato a quella donna per essere sempre presente per sua figlia, per renderla felice; ma in fondo al suo cuore sperava ancora che sua figlia potesse trovare un uomo che la amasse veramente. Furono giorni difficili, dovuto anche alla lontananza. Era difficile per loro sentirsi solo al telefono. Dopo quasi un mese la madre convinse Milena a ritornare a casa.  
>-Hai bisogno di ritornare alla tua vita. Hai bisogno di ritrovare la persona che ami. Hai bisogno di lei- le disse un giorno la madre. Così Milena ritornò a casa dalla sua amata.<br>Ogni giorno andava a trovare la madre fino al giorno che il dottore le disse che era ormai fuori pericolo.  
>Quel giorno Milena tornò a casa e abbracciò forte a sé Heles.<br>-Buone notizie?- le chiese Heles titubante.  
>-Ottime. Il suo cuore ha ripreso a funzionare, anche se deve controllarsi tra sei mesi-, le rispose Milena mentre continuava a nascondere il viso nella sua camicia. Heles le alzò il viso con le mani e le disse –Sono contenta- e la baciò.<br>Quando si staccarono Milena disse –Ora puoi organizzare il nostro viaggio-.  
>-Sei sicura?- le chiese Heles<br>-Sicurissima-

Ecco un nuovo capitolo.  
>Grazie per le vostre recensioni, continuate così.<br>A presto 


	22. Chapter 22

Heles decise di partire in occasione del compleanno della madre. Era molto nervosa: era la prima volta che portava qualcuno a casa. Anche Milena era molto nervosa. Aveva paura di dover affrontare di nuovo un altro ostacolo. Quando arrivarono, furono accolti dalla governante.  
>-Heles da quanto tempo?- Lily abbracciò Heles stretta a sé.<br>Si conoscevano praticamente da sempre.  
>-Chi è questa bellissima ragazza? Non mi presenti?-<br>-Oh scusa! Lily lei è Milena. Milena lei è Lily, la mia tata-  
>-Piacere di conoscerla- disse Milena gentilmente.<br>-Piacere mio. Da quanto tempo conosce la nostra Heles?- chiese Lily.  
>-Nostra?- chiese perplessa Milena. Come faceva a sapere questa donna che Heles era sua.<br>-Se ti ha portato qui, vuol dire che sei veramente speciale per lei. Non ha portato mai nessuno-  
>-Ora smettila- disse Heles un po' in imbarazzo –Vuoi dirmi dove sono?-<br>-Non sei cambiata, la solita scontrosa. Saranno qui tra qualche minuto-

Heles e Milena si accomodarono in salotto per aspettare i genitori di Heles. Milena si guardava intorno e si accorse che non c'era una sola fotografia di Heles. Heles non le aveva mai parlato della sua famiglia, non le aveva mai raccontato dalla sua infanzia. Si erano incontrate per caso, grazie ad un'amica in comune e poi pian piano si erano avvicinate. Tra loro c'era sempre stato una strana forza che le faceva avvicinare.  
>-Non c'è neanche una tua foto?- le chiese Milena<br>-Non ho mai amato farmi fotografare-  
>-Che rapporto hai con tua madre?-<br>-Cosa vuoi sapere?-  
>-Come prenderà questa storia? Voglio dire… hai visto cosa è successo con i miei…- Milena era a disagio, aveva davvero paura di non essere accettata.<br>Heles le accarezzò il viso –Hai paura?-  
>Milena era come stregata da quel tocco, sentiva la bocca arida e annuì semplicemente.<br>-Non devi, io sono qui con te-  
>Heles le accarezzò le labbra e poi la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.<br>-Io ti amo. Nessuno può farmi cambiare idea- e la baciò di nuovo. Fu un bacio carico di passione. Heles la spinse e la fece appoggiare sullo schienale del divano. Milena voleva fermarla, ma non aveva la forza. Quando la baciava così, era incapace di opporsi. Heles gemeva nella sua bocca, mentre le accarezzava la pelle morbida delle braccia.

Quando i genitori di Heles arrivarono, furono sorpresi dalla scena che li travolse. La loro figlia che baciava con passione un'altra donna. La madre di Heles rimase per qualche istante senza parlare.  
>-Disturbiamo?-<br>Al suono di quella voce, Heles si staccò di scatto da Milena e subito si alzò.  
>-Cosa ci fai qui?- le chiese la madre sorpresa.<br>Milena ancora seduta sul divano era imbarazzatissima. Non riusciva a decifrare l'espressione sul viso della madre di Heles: Sembrava sorpresa e arrabbiata al tempo stesso.  
>Il padre invece era imbarazzato. Lo capiva dal fatto che non riusciva a guardare la figlia negli occhi.<br>-Volevo presentarti una persona- rispose Heles.  
>La madre fissava prima Heles e poi Milena. Poi all'improvviso il suo volto cambiò espressione, s'illuminò e con uno scatto si avvicinò a Heles e l'abbracciò forte.<br>-Sono così felice di rivederti, mi sei mancata-  
>Heles ricambiò l'abbraccio –Mi sei mancata anche tu-<br>Era ufficiale, Milena era confusa. Che cosa significava quell'atteggiamento? Forse non aveva visto il bacio? Impossibile.  
>Le due donne continuavano ad abbracciarsi. La madre di Heles singhiozzava tra le braccia della figlia, mentre Heles cercava di consolarla. Il padre si avvicinò alle due donne, mise una mano sulla spalla della moglie e disse –Siamo felici di rivederti!-<br>-Grazie- rispose Heles.  
>Milena continuava a non capire cosa stesse succedendo. Non sapeva come comportarsi, poi guardò Heles e le si sciolse il cuore. Aveva gli occhi carichi di amore. Era molto legata ai suoi genitori, lo aveva sempre saputo. Vederla con sua madre le fece rafforzare il suo pensiero: anche se non lo faceva vedere, Heles ci teneva davvero alla sua famiglia.<br>-Fatti vedere, sei così bella!- esclamò la madre staccandosi per guardarla. Poi come se si fosse ricordata delle parole della figlia, disse: -Allora, mi presenti la tua compagna?-  
>Heles si rivolse a Milena porgendole la mano. Milena l'afferrò e si alzò<br>-Mamma lei è Milena!-  
>La mamma di Heles guardò Milena pensierosa e dopo un po' esclamò :- Ma io già la conosco. Lei è la tua coinquilina!-<br>-Vedi io volevo dirvi che io e Mil…-  
>-Oh finalmente! Aspettavo questo giorno da quando sei andata via- strillò la madre. Poi abbracciò Milena stretta e disse –Sono così contenta di averti nella mia famiglia. Io l'ho sempre saputo che tu eri la persona giusta per mia figlia-<br>Milena era davvero a disagio si era così preparata a una reazione negativa, che adesso non sapeva come comportarsi.  
>-Non c'è che dire figlia mia hai proprio un ottimo gusto in fatto di donne. E' davvero bellissima- disse la madre di Heles.<br>Milena arrossì visibilmente e la cosa fece divertire molto Heles  
>-Mamma smettila! La metti in imbarazzo!-<br>-Non farci caso lei è fatta così- disse il padre di Heles –sono felice di averti incontrato. Sei la prima persona che mia figlia porta in famiglia-

Era ormai notte fonda quando Milena decise di prendere un po' d'aria. Era stata una serata strana e pesante. Avevano trascorso la serata con tutta la famiglia di Heles. La madre aveva invitato dei cugini di Heles e l'aveva presentata come la sua compagna. Tutti l'avevano accolta bene, anche perché già sapevano dei gusti di Heles. Arrivata a un certo punto Milena, sentì il bisogno di stare da sola e con una scusa banale si ritirò in camera. Heles le aveva chiesto cosa c'era che non andava e lei le mentì dicendole che era semplicemente stanca.  
>Milena era in terrazza quando sentì due braccia familiari che le avvolgevano la vita<br>-Non dormi?- le chiese Heles, mentre la baciava sul collo.  
>-Smettila, potrebbe arrivare qualcuno- rispose Milena con un tono freddo.<br>-E' tardi, dormono tutti.- disse Heles mentre continuava a baciarla.  
>-Heles ti ho detto di smetterla!- scattò Milena, spingendola lontano. Era arrabbiata con Heles. Non le aveva detto che i suoi sapevano e la cosa la infastidiva.<br>-Ehi ma cosa ti prende? Mi dici cos'hai?-  
>-Da quando tempo lo sanno?-<br>-Ma cosa c'entra questo?-  
>-Heles non fare finta di non capire!-<br>-Da quando avevo sedici anni-  
>-Quindi quando ci siamo conosciute tu…- sussurrò Milena. Era sconvolta. Se i genitori di Heles lo avevano scoperto a sedici anni, significava che quando l'aveva conosciuta già sapeva di amare le donne.<br>-Milena- Heles non sapeva cosa dire. Le sembrava di vivere in un incubo. Non immaginava che il suo segreto avrebbe rovinato tutto. Sin dal primo giorno che l'aveva vista, era rimasta infatuata dalla sua rara bellezza. Tuttavia quando iniziarono a essere amiche, la paura di perderla fu più forte dei suoi sentimenti e preferì non dichiararsi.  
>-Perchè non me lo hai detto?- disse Milena con un fil di voce.<br>-Io avevo paura di perderti- rispose Heles.  
>-Avevi paura di perdermi? Ma tu hai la minima idea di come mi sia sentita io quando ho incominciato a provare qualcosa per te?- Milena era davvero arrabbiata, aveva gli occhi in fiamme. Non riusciva a capirlo neanche lei, ma si sentiva tradita dall'unica persona che veramente amava. Nel suo cuore sapeva che se avesse saputo non avrebbe mai iniziato la sua storia con Toy. Oppure no, forse si sarebbe spaventata ancora di più e l'avrebbe allontanata. Era così confusa, aveva bisogno di riflettere. Senza aspettare una risposta da Heles, si rinchiuse in camera, lasciandola da sola.<p>

Eccomi sono tornata. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo.  
>Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia.<br>Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni. Continuate così.  
>Un bacio, a presto <p>


	23. Chapter 23

Heles era davvero sconvolta, non si aspettava una reazione del genere da Milena. Non sapeva cosa fare. Sentiva uno strano groppo in gola che le rendeva difficile respirare. Non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata.  
>E' mai possibile che Milena non avesse mai capito le sue tendenze? Eppure nell'ultimo anno della scuola si diffuse la voce di una sua storia con una ragazza del secondo anno. Inoltre, anche se tutti sapevano che era una ragazza, continuavano comunque a scambiarle per una coppia.<br>Il loro rapporto si era rafforzato così velocemente, che la sua attrazione per Milena si trasformò subito in amore. Quando comprese di amarla fu troppo spaventata per dichiararsi, preferì così continuare a essere sua amica. Poi ci fu il ballo della scuola e Heles si convinse ancora di più che Milena non l'avrebbe mai accettata se si sarebbe dichiarata. In quell'occasione, Milena le aveva ripetuto ancora una volta che il suo sogno più grande era quello di poter trovare un grande amore, come quello che univa i suoi genitori.  
>Poi incontrò Toy e tutto cambiò fra loro.<br>Heles bussò alla porta ma Milena non rispose.  
>-Milena per favore apri, dobbiamo parlare- disse Heles mentre continuava a bussare.<br>-Guarda che io non vado da nessuna parte-  
>-Così sveglierai tutti!- disse Milena tra le lacrime.<br>-Ma tu stai piangendo! Dannazione Milena, aprimi!- Heles era arrabbiata, perché era così ostinata.  
>-Per favore Milena posso spiegarti, aprimi. Non roviniamo tutto. Ti prego Milena!-<br>Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi il rumore dello scatto della serratura.  
>Heles aprì la porta, lei era seduta sul letto con le mani che le coprivano il viso. Heles si avvicinò piano, Milena alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi verdi. Quegli occhi che l'aveva fatta innamorare. Si alzò e si gettò fra le sue braccia.<br>-Perché non me lo hai detto? Io non riuscivo a capire perché mi tenevi così lontano dalla tua famiglia. Heles io avrei capito. –  
>Heles sorrise a quelle parole, in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che non era vero. Sapeva benissimo che Milena l'avrebbe allontanata, perlomeno all'inizio.<br>-Sai benissimo che non sarebbe andata così!-  
>Milena alza lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi –Perché dici così?- le chiese perplessa.<br>-Dai, sapere che la tua migliore amica ti ama, mentre tu cercavi il tuo principe azzurro!-  
>-Io l'ho trovato il mio principe azzurro; anzi la mia principessa azzurra- disse sorridendo.<br>Heles si commosse a quelle parole. Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime e la strinse forte.  
>-Io ti amo Heles. Ti amo così tanto. Promettimi di non nascondermi mai più niente. Ho creduto che non ti fidassi di me-<br>-Non devi mai pensare una cosa del genere. Io mi fido di te, avevo solo tantissima paura di perderti. Mi dispiace-  
>-Shhh!- sussurrò Milena, mettendole un dito sulle labbra.<br>Si baciarono con passione per poi fare l'amore.

Da quel giorno le due vissero momenti bellissimi. La madre di Milena migliorava ogni giorno di più. Anche il rapporto di Heles con il padre di Milena era cambiato. Pian piano il padre l'aveva accettata come presenza nella vita della figlia. Vederla per la prima volta veramente felice, gli fece cambiare idea.  
>Dopo circa due anni, incominciarono a fare progetti per il futuro. Decisero insieme di avere un bambino. L'unica cosa che poteva sancire il loro amore per sempre.<br>-Cos'hai? Sei così silenziosa- le chiese Heles baciandola sul collo. Erano da poco tornate dalla festa di Bunny, dove aveva annunciato di aspettare un bambino.  
>Milena si voltò verso Heles e la baciò con passione. Heles le accarezzò le braccia e poi incominciò a sbottonarle la camicia da notte.<br>-Sei così bella- disse Heles mentre le baciava un seno  
>-Oh Heles!Io voglio…-<br>-Dimmi amore, cosa vuoi?- le chiese Heles, scendendo sempre più giù con la bocca.  
>-Vorrei tanto avere un bambino con te-<br>Heles si bloccò e alzò di scatto la testa per incrociare lo sguardo di Milena. Le stava chiedendo di avere un bambino? Non aveva mai pensato a questa possibilità. Ora invece, sentirlo dire dalla donna che amava più della sua vita, le sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
>Heles le baciò la bocca e poi le disse –Piacerebbe anche a me-.<br>-Dici sul serio?- Milena aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Heles annuì.  
>-Heles?-<br>-Hmmm!-  
>-Perché ti sei fermata? Se non sbaglio stavamo facendo l'amore!- disse Milena maliziosa. –E' così che vuoi avere un bambino?- scherzò Milena.<br>-Ma tu lo sai vero, che non posso fare miracoli?- scherzò Heles.  
>-Per il bambino forse no, ma per me puoi farli. Te lo assicuro io-<br>-Sei incredibile-

Fu così che impegnarono ogni minuto della loro vita a cercare di avere un bambino. Chiesero aiuto ad Amy, che le fece incontrare un dottore specializzato. Insieme scelsero il donatore di sperma e cercarono un nuovo appartamento. Il giorno dell'intervento Heles entrò in sala con Milena, per stringerle la mano, mentre il dottore dava vita al loro bambino. La prima volta non furono fortunate, l'inseminazione non andò a buon fine. Entrambe furono sconvolte ma il dottore spiegò loro che era normale. Il secondo tentativo però fu quello buono.  
>Quando il dottore annunciò loro che fra nove mesi sarebbero diventate genitori, il cuore di entrambe si fermò per un secondo.<br>-Saremo genitori- disse Milena sdraiata sul lettino con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
>-Ti amo- rispose Heles, mentre lacrime calde scendevano dai suoi occhi.<p>

Cinque mesi dopo…  
>Era stata una settimana dura, tra le nausee mattutine e i preparativi per la festa del suo compleanno. Milena era in camera a specchiarsi. Il suo ventre era evidente, nel pomeriggio aveva fatto un'ecografia e ora non vedeva l'ora di far sapere a Heles il sesso del loro bambino. In questi cinque mesi avevano spesso parlato del sesso del bambino e Heles aveva sempre detto di preferire una femminuccia.<br>-Come ti senti?- le chiese Heles quando entrò in camera.  
>-Sto bene, solo un po' stanca. Sai oggi non mi ha fatto riposare, continuava ad agitarsi-rispose Milena mentre accarezzava il ventre.<br>Heles si avvicinò e poggiò le mani sul ventre –Fatti sentire alla tua mamma- sussurrò Milena.  
>Come risposta ci fu un lieve colpetto, Milena poggiò la sua mano su quella di Heles e disse –Lo hai sentito?-<br>Heles annuì, mentre le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
>-Mi sa che da grande farà il calciatore!- scherzò Heles<br>-Non credo proprio. Forse la calciatrice-  
>-Vuoi dire che…-<br>-Si Heles, avremo una bambina. La nostra bambina-  
>Heles stava per scoppiare dalla felicità. In fondo al suo cuore aveva sempre sperato di avere una femminuccia. L'aveva immaginata bella e intelligente come Milena e forte e determinata come lei.<br>La serata trascorse piacevolmente con i genitori di entrambe e con tutti i loro amici.  
>-E' stata una bellissima serata- disse Milena mentre si sdraiava sul letto accanto a Heles.<br>-Hai ragione- Heles le accarezzò la pancia e le diede tanti baci sul collo  
>-Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te- le sussurrò Heles all'orecchio.<br>Era da molto tempo che non facevano l'amore. Nell'ultimo periodo Milena era sempre stanca e appena poteva si abbandonava al mondo di Morfeo.  
>-Anch'io, mi sei mancata così tanto- le rispose Milena.<br>-Possiamo farlo?-  
>-Certo che possiamo- le rispose sorridendo<br>-E la bambina?-  
>-Non preoccuparti lei non capisce ancora- era adorabile quando si preoccupava così.<br>Heles allora la spogliò e poi si spogliò. Rimase per qualche minuto a fissare il corpo nudo di Milena: la gravidanza la rendeva ancora più bella.  
>-Sei ancora più bella- le sussurrò mentre le accarezzava l'interno della coscia<br>-Oh Heles non farmi aspettare. Ho bisogno di te ora-

Heles e Milena erano sedute nella terrazza della nuova casa. Si erano trasferite lì subito dopo la nascita della loro bambina. Milena stringeva fra le sue braccia la piccola Misaki*, mentre Heles le circondava le spalle con il braccio.  
>-E' davvero bellissima, la nostra bambina- disse d'un tratto Heles<br>-Hai ragione abbiamo fatto proprio un bel lavoro- sorrise Milena, mentre la bambina sbadigliava tra le braccia della mamma.  
>-Mi sa che ha fame- disse Heles.<br>Milena allora sbottonò la camicia e mise la bambina al seno per allattarla. In quel preciso istante Heles capì di essere la donna più fortunata del mondo. L'immagine della donna che ama che allatta al seno sua figlia la riempiva di gioia.

FINE

Siamo finalmente arrivati alla fine. Spero vi piaccia  
>Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno seguito. Grazie dal più profondo del cuore.<br>Un bacio a tutti, spero di ritornare presto con qualcosa di nuovo.  
>*PS Ho scelto di chiamere la loro bambina Misaki perchè significa "Bellezza che sboccia".<p>


End file.
